THE CAROLINA CONNECTION Book 3 part 1 - THE BRIGHTON CASE
by Singing Silverwings
Summary: A really tough case defies solution and the team is stumped. Drama, some romance and mystery, humor - I really hope you enjoy it; would so much appreciate your reviews. On a personal note, this wouldn't have been written without the great encouragement given to me by a reader. So, Liz, this is for you. (Apologies to the guys.) COMPLETE! (8 chapters)
1. Chapter 1

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 1

USMC Major William D. Brighton left the office of his commander, LtCol Benjamin Steadman, notes in hand, and returned to his own office. As LtCol Steadman's Executive Officer and second-in-command, he had many responsibilities, all of which seemed unending.

Steadman looked the part of a fit, trim, ultra-sharp commander. A poster boy for the Marine Officer corps. Crisp dark hair perfectly cut, just a touch of silver at his temples, uniforms that fit him like a glove, upright carriage that screamed confidence and strength; everything any Marine would want in an officer, a born leader of men.

However, in LtCol Steadman's case, the beauty, so to speak, was only skin deep. Anybody who had ever worked for the man knew he had only progressed up the ranks because he _looked_ the part, he was an expert at brown-nosing, and he knew people. Rich, powerful, influential people - some of whom were his close relatives.

The colonel issued orders to any part of the battalion or to the entire battalion itself, Brighton was then responsible for seeing that the orders were distributed to all relevant parties and obeyed. It was keeping up with that 'obeyed' part that was the fly in the ointment.

When you're dealing with nearly a thousand men in a miserably hot, dry, hostile environment in a war zone, it is almost certain that something will go sideways with the implementation of the order. It was his responsibility to stay on top of everything and be prepared to take quick action when things got screwed up, because there is _always_ somebody who doesn't get the word.

Of course, there was also the fact that Steadman's propensity for issuing orders that weren't well thought out were also his responsibility to deal with, as well.

Brighton sat down into his squeaky office chair with a deep sigh. He looked again at the list of the commander's latest dictates, briefly closed his eyes and sighed heavily again. This tour couldn't end soon enough for him. Ordinarily he enjoyed his work and made the most of each position he had held ever since he was a shiny, brand new 2nd Lieutenant. He had risen steadily through the ranks, gathering glowing reports on his performance at every level. Though he genuinely tried, he wasn't sure that Steadman was all that pleased with his efforts.

The young reservist corporal who served as his clerk/admin assistant offered many silent, sympathetic looks and kept him well-supplied with fresh hot coffee. The young corporal did his work well and was more than competent. Brighton couldn't ask for anything better in his own sphere.

Cpl. James Courtney was a personable, blue-eyed, sandy-haired, kid-next-door type from Laurel, Maryland. At age twenty-two, he was earnest almost to a fault, but also had a ready grin if the easygoing Major cracked a funny - even if it was unintentional. He had become quite attached to his boss, almost as if he was an older brother he could look up to.

Hearing a light tap at his door, Major Brighton called out, "C'mon in, Jimmy." Placing a steaming cup of coffee on the major's desk and receiving a "Thanks" from Brighton, the corporal brought the major up-to-speed on reminders, notes and calls that had come in while he had been out of the office.

Saving the most awkward call 'til last, Courtney said, "And - there was also a call from Mrs. Brighton, sir. She - uh - would like for you to call back as soon as possible. It - she said it was important."

Brighton couldn't stop the groan he uttered at the news. It wasn't exactly a state secret that his wife was a grasping, needy, high-maintenance woman who called her husband almost daily wanting him to come home to take care of this, that, and the other. Cpl. Courtney gathered that she lied to the Major frequently, even hiding things from him before their marriage. As soon as possible afterward, the Major had volunteered for this overseas deployment just to get away from her.

Courtney had become quite adept at fielding her calls with sounds of sincere sympathy as she voiced her complaints. Margaret 'Maggie' Hales Caulder Brighton thought highly of her husband's clerk and always asked after his health. Maggie Brighton never suspected the eye-rolls that accompanied their conversations. Courtney did his best to deflect as much of her complaining as possible from the Major.

Maggie Caulder, widow of Air Force Capt. Roy Caulder who had been killed in Iraq, had caught Bill Brighton's eye at a Marine Corps Ball social less than two years ago and had presented herself as a bright, witty, light-hearted, very charming, easy-going woman, keeping up that pretense until after their eventual wedding.

Only _after_ they returned from their short honeymoon, did he learn that she had a daughter, Casey Caulder, who was already nearly ten. Though he had tried his very best, Casey never warmed up to him, keeping herself separate from him and her mother as much as possible. As she grew into her preteen years, things really started getting ugly. Casey was into trouble constantly both at school and at home. Nothing would deter her from the path she seemed hell-bent on taking.

She frequently ran away, taking up with dangerous street people who seemed to regard her as a pet of some sort. She was a very beautiful young girl, or would be if she hadn't adopted an extreme Goth fashion as her own, including ugly heavy makeup and all-black clothing to go with her black dyed hair, black lipstick and nail polish. To Brighton, it was as if the girl was hiding the real Casey, allowing the world to only see the Goth Casey.

And Maggie wanted Bill to come home and take care of her daughter, to "make her behave." He was aware that the time for basic learning of how to be a person who was respectful of herself and others was long past. From the time the girl was in the cradle, she had been allowed to do as she pleased, as long as she didn't disturb her mother, and now she loathed her mother for her lack of caring and selfishness.

He was aware that Maggie knew it as well, but she wanted to play upon his presumed guilt to try to get him to leave his post and come home to handle "the Casey problem." He knew if he did that, he could kiss the rest of his Marine Corps career goodbye and he knew his career was going to last longer than this sham of a marriage.

Not even bothering to check the time difference between Bagram, Afghanistan and Virginia, Brighton picked up the phone and dialed his home number.

On the fifth ring, a slurred voice answered, "Hello?"

"Maggie, what do you want?"

"Casey - she's gone again, Bill. You have to come home and find her."

"Maggie, we've been through this before. I am _not_ coming home. Casey is the way she is because _you_ allowed her to be when she was very young; you couldn't be bothered. She's not going to change now. If you want someone to waste their time to go look for her again, call the police. They certainly know her hideouts by now. You just have to accept it, Maggie. It's your fault, so you deal with it. And put the bottle away! You're drunk again. I have to go. 'Bye."

Brighton was totally fed up with Maggie and her problems. He'd met with the JAG office and had contacted an attorney in Washington to file for a divorce, ending his less-than two-year marriage. He wasn't going to allow her and/or Casey to make a living hell of the rest of his life. In accordance with the papers he'd filed, Maggie would keep everything that is hers and he would keep everything that is his and he would make no claim for custody of Casey.

Shutting them out of his mind, he took up the next problem that required his attention.

* * *

The early March sky over Washington, DC was dark gray mixed with even darker gray as endless sheets of cold rain fell nonstop. Lights were on everywhere as if it was night and the temperature was only in the upper thirties, not taking in to account the stiff breeze blowing in off the river straight from the Atlantic Ocean. It truly was a dismal day.

About mid-morning, Tony returned to the bullpen after being called to Gibbs' office. For a moment, he sat at his desk with a thoughtful expression on his face before he told his team, "We've got a case - but it's a rather strange one. The wife of a Marine Major in Afghanistan is missing."

"When did he realize she was missing?" Jonathan asked.

"He didn't. Base Security at Bolling discovered it. The wife's daughter has been a resident in Juvenile Detention off and on for about a year now and Child Welfare wanted to follow up on the conditional release from her most recent detention. An appointment time had been set with the mother by phone several days ago but there was no sign of either the girl or her mother when the social worker arrived for the appointment this morning."

"To make things more interesting, the wife's first husband was in the Air Force and she still lives on the base at Bolling, though I don't know why. She should have had to move after his death. Anyhow, that's the reason we were never contacted before. The front door of the Brighton home was ajar when the social worker arrived for the appointment; she immediately called Security. As soon as the Marine Corps connection was made, they notified us."

The four sat in thought for a moment, then, with a glance out the rain-blurred window, Tony reluctantly ordered, "Okay, grab your gear! Let's go check it out." Molly sent Roger upstairs to stay with Jethro while they were gone; they didn't need a soaking wet dog in the car with the four of them. Trudging unhappily up the stairs, Roger scratched at Gibbs' office door as he sent a sad look back at his mistress.

Molly shut her eyes tightly for a moment. _'Sorry, Rog. I can't stand it when you look at me like that!'_

Dressed in coats and rain gear accompanied by unhappy sighs of resignation, they drove to Bolling AFB located across the Anacostia River through gray curtains of heavy rain, snarled traffic, rain-slick roads and impatient drivers. Once on the base, an airman in a jeep escorted them to the Brighton home which was located in a neat, government-standard-housing neighborhood, meaning that each house looked almost identical to its neighbors.

Inside, the home was clean enough but there wasn't a hint of warmth or hominess about it. There were only three family photos on display: one wedding picture, one of Major Brighton in uniform and one of the daughter in her younger years.

There was plenty of evidence that the wife was certainly fond of her liquor, as bottles and empty glasses were scattered throughout the house. They were collected for Abby or Dave to check for fingerprints. Maybe Mrs. Brighton had a drinking buddy.

In the master bedroom, Maggie's purse was found with all of her credit cards, driver's license, cell phone and IDs, and a few dollars. It appeared to be exactly where she had left it after coming home at some point previously. It too was bagged for forensics along with a hairbrush from each bedroom to establish DNA for both mother and daughter.

Jon was carefully dusting the area around both sides of the front door in hopes that a print would be found that would help them.

There wasn't anything else. A couple of chairs were pushed slightly out of place but nothing that would suggest a struggle had taken place. The chairs could easily be explained by an intoxicated adult bumping into them. Tim photographed the house carefully but anyone would be hard-pressed to find any clues in the photos. Their best hope would be the prints lifted from around the door.

Suitcases and clothing all seemed to be accounted for. Maggie's light blue Acura sat in the driveway but where was she? Her keyring was on a small hall table.

A search of the yard turned up nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not as much as a blade of grass out of place - as much as the deep standing pools of rainwater would allow them to see.

Not looking forward to more sloshing about in the cold rain, Tony sighed and told his team, "Okay. Let's split up and canvas the neighborhood. Jon, you and MollyMac on that side, Tim and I will get this side."

So began the tedious task of going door-to-door trying to extract information from people who really didn't want to be bothered. No, nobody has seen her. She stays to herself, doesn't socialize with neighbors. Keeps odd hours, has several regular male visitors. Has a really strange daughter, very unfriendly. Nothing out of the ordinary was seen or heard.

A quick visit with Base Security didn't reveal anything they didn't already know or suspect. The head of security assured them the base would be scoured for any trace of the missing woman, though this pouring rain would destroy any clues that could provide answers. Business cards were exchanged.

"Okay, let's go back to the Yard. Maybe the lab can find a clue for us."

On the way back, the wet, bedraggled and chilled-to-the-bone team stopped to pick up lunches-to-go before continuing to the office. With evidence turned in to Abby and Dave, the next step was to speak with Major Brighton. It took a little time for the call to be set up, so the team began running searches on credit cards, bank records and the like as they ate. By the time a tech called to advise the team leader the call was ready, nothing out of the ordinary had been found.

The team went to MTAC. On the enormous screen, a sharp-looking, dark-haired Marine Major in a crisp uniform waited for them.

"Major Brighton, Special Agent DiNozzo in DC. Sir, this morning we were notified..." and he brought the Marine officer up to speed on all that they knew so far.

The Major's demeanor was one of sad concern, but he didn't appear to be overly upset.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I have no idea where my wife may be or what she may be up to. She and her daughter have been the bane of my existance since we were married. Maggie will lie just for the fun of it, doesn't need a reason. I also strongly suspect that she hasn't been exactly what you'd call faithful." He gave a very candid picture of the situation and plainly said that he had filed for divorce ten months earlier when he began this deployment. When this current tour in Afghanistan ended in another two months, it would serve as Virginia's required one-year separation.

"At the end of this time, hopefully, a judge will grant the final divorce. So, you see, I honestly don't know what to tell you about either one that you probably don't already know. If you have questions, I'll answer them as best I can."

When asked about his relationship with Casey, Brighton responded, "She's the one I feel for. Her mother couldn't be bothered with her and that's the source of Casey's problems. I tried my best to establish a relationship with her but she was having nothing to do with it. Guess she figured if her mother could trick me into marrying her, I wasn't worth bothering with. She may be right," he concluded bitterly.

When it was clear that the Major could offer nothing more, the call ended and the team slowly filed out to the bullpen.

Tony asked, "Any ideas?"

Tim suggested, "Let's dig into their backgrounds a little more. Maybe we'll learn something there."

The only interruption of the silent investigation in progress was a call from Dr. Dave Holland that the other prints were being run now but all of the prints on the liquor bottles and glasses were either those of Maggie Brighton or her daughter Casey Caulder.

A BOLO was issued for both.

* * *

That evening, the team went their separate ways, their minds still occupied by the strange puzzle of the missing wife and daughter.

When Mr. Jenkins heard the outer door to the foyer open, he opened the door to his home and greeted his tenant. "C'mon in, Jon! Got supper ready."

"Hey, Sarge! Sounds great. It's just rotten out there."

As Jonathan and Mr. Jenkins sat over a simple comforting meal of hot homemade vegetable beef soup and soft rolls made by the retired Marine sergeant, Jon told him about the case. They tossed different ideas around while they ate and cleaned up the kitchen; shortly afterward Jon went to his upstairs apartment.

A cup of coffee sat on the end table beside him as he sat with feet up in the same cheerful living room that Molly had so enjoyed during her time there. It was a relaxing place, especially when listening to the drumming rain, but his mind simply would not turn loose of the case.

* * *

Tim couldn't break free of the puzzle, either. He did as much research as he could from home but he really needed his computer at work. So far they had been looking at the case with the assumption that the Brighton woman's disappearance and the daughter's disappearance were two separate issues - but were they? Who would want to harm them - and why?

* * *

Tony sat on his soft leather sofa sipping a cold beer as he ate his pizza while his mind explored every possibility he could come up with. Who wanted Maggie Brighton out of the way? The Major had been quite open about his intentions. So that left the daughter, at this point. Or a lover? How about a lover's _wife_?

The only problems with the two prime 'suspects' was (1) the Major was nine thousand miles away and (2) the daughter, at age twelve, wasn't strong enough physically to move an adult-size body, assuming there was one. She would have required help. Her street friends? There had been nothing to even vaguely suggest that any type of struggle had taken place.

And, there was the problem of getting onto and off of a military base. If that's where the disappearance took place. Or, did Maggie wander off in a drunken stupor? No, she would have turned up by now with what would have been a monumental hangover.

It was deep into the night before he drifted into restless sleep, dreaming about Maggie and Casey.

* * *

As they were getting settled in bed, Jethro asked, "How's your case?"

"It's a tough one, Jethro. We don't have a single clue to go on."

"Ya probably do but maybe ya just don't know it yet."

Molly just stared at her husband. "There isn't one single thing that tells us what happened to Maggie or Casey. Nothing!"

Gibbs shrugged. "Try lookin' at things from a different angle. Sometimes that'll show ya somethin'."

"I'm too tired to think. All I want to do right now is sleep and sleep and sleep."

"Yeah? That all?" There was that smile again.

Molly grinned sleepily. "Whatcha got in mind, Marine?" she asked with a yawn at the end.

Sliding closer, strong arms slipped around her, holding her as close to him as he could get. Her soft mane of hair was close to his nose and he inhaled the faint scent of flowers. A contented smile settled on his face as his wife sighed softly and immediately fell asleep, with a sense of warm security that could only be found in his arms, cuddled against his warm body. Outside, cold rain continued to relentlessly pelt every surface.

* * *

The next morning dawned as another cold, dark, wet day. With resigned sighs, Tony and Tim set out to visit with Metro officers who were familiar with Casey Caulder's hangouts and friends, while Molly and Jon went to speak with social workers who had dealt with mother and daughter over time.

Metro gave the agents the long list of the places Casey frequented and the street names of some of her known associates. The desk sergeant shook his head, "That little gal seems to think she's impervious to danger 'cause she's been known to hang out at some pretty bad places. Wish somebody could get through to her."

Alicia Johnson, the social worker who had dealt with Casey the most, described her as an intelligent, very strong-willed girl who harbored great resentment toward her mother, which, over time, had grown into outright hostility, if not hatred. Looking at her records, it seemed that Casey had spent more time away from her mother than she had with her over the last year-and-a-half.

Casey had also fled from foster care, even when the home was well-known for being a genuinely good place and able to handle difficult cases. The girl simply refused any form of parental care, rejecting all authority no matter its source. Everyone was at their wit's end at trying to find a solution. Encarceration in Juvenile Detention had no effect on her. She'd simply bide her time until she was released and resume her normal life on the street.

Ms. Johnson stated that Casey's reaction was to be expected under the circumstances. She was very afraid that Casey would never rebound from her chosen path of living as a runaway in the streets until it was far too late.

Maggie Brighton was a complete failure at parenting. She had neither the aptitude nor natural instincts for raising a child, being far more interested in spending time at the base Club and drinking.

That afternoon, Tony tasked Tim with continuing his computer searches for _anything_ that would help them.

Jon and MollyMac were to locate any possible acquaintances or friends Maggie may have had at the base Club at Bolling.

Molly asked, "Where're you goin', Tony?"

"I'm going to check out some of the places Casey is known to frequent."

Tim objected, "You can't go without backup, Tony!"

"No choice, Probie. Got too much territory to cover."

Jon broke in, "How about I go with you, Tony, and let Mac and Roger handle the base Club?"

Molly spoke up quickly, "That'll work, Jon! See y'all later. C'mon, Rog!" And before Tony had time to object, she and Roger had disappeared down the stairs.

"Wait! I know," Tony quipped, "How about this: Jon, you go with me to check out some of the hangouts while MollyMac and Roger go to the base?"

With a chuckle, Cartwright told him, "On your six, Boss! Do I get to run the boat this time?"

* * *

Obtaining a visitor's pass at the base gate, Molly found the club and parked her jeep in the nearly empty lot. Roger happily hopped out and followed her onto the wide covered porch where he shook water out of his fur. Molly left her dripping raingear on the porch.

Greeted by a Sgt. Rossmore at the door, he welcomed her in, though he cast a second glance at Roger. Molly stated quietly but firmly, "He goes where I go."

Rossmore replied crisply, "Yes, ma'am!"

The sprawling club turned out to be one of the 'new' type where all ranks were free to come and go, mingle and talk with anyone as they saw fit. Food of different types was available, depending on which section of the club one was in and the state of one's purse; the same for beverages. There was a formal dining room, a couple of bars, informal dining, family areas, places for games and arcade games, computers and other entertainment. Out back was an Olympic-sized pool, plenty big enough to handle the huge summer crowds of base kids, parents and guests.

Molly explained the purpose of her visit. Sgt. Rossmore showed her into the area where she'd likely find the people she sought. At first the federal agent had felt comfortable in her jeans, blue plaid shirt and boots, but she had second thoughts as she saw the well-dressed, perfectly coiffed women sitting around white linen-covered tables where they picked at salads and sipped on the third, fourth or fifth round of drinks as they gossiped and laughed.

Rossmore grinned and told her, "I'll wait here."

With a grin right back, Molly murmured, "Coward," at him and saw him nodding his head with an unabashed smile.

She approached the first table, interrupting whatever story was being told, "Special Agent MacKenzie, NCIS. Do any of you know Margaret or Maggie Brighton?"

The four women burst into laughter, one of them commenting, "Dear, _every_ body knows Maggie! What's she done now?"

Ignoring the question, Molly asked, "Do you know who her friends are and where I can find them?"

Another of the women answered with what was a borderline sneer, "Maggie has no friends. At least not female. You'd have to go through the entire base roster to find out those who were _'friends'_ , if you catch my meaning."

There was a lot of smirking and knowing-looks exchanged.

"So she liked to sleep around. Names and what else?"

They were a little thrown off by Molly's casual brush-off of what was apparently a favorite topic of discussion among them, which was her intent. They began to take more notice of the woman standing at their table. Small, casually dressed, gold badge on her belt, firearm on her right hip, huge dog by her side, gorgeous thick hair pulled upward in a lucious ponytail, and a no-nonsense air of authority about her.

They exchanged fleeting glances. "Uh, I think that's all any of us know. Perhaps you should ask someone else."

"The four of you seem to know a good bit, especially if she's worth spendin' your time gossippin' about. When was the last time you saw her?"

One of the women who had been studying the agent's face suddenly felt old. _'Her complexion is absolutely flawless. Not even a hint of make-up.'_

The quietest one on the far side of the table said, "I saw her here day three or four days ago but she didn't stay long."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Time."

"About this time, an early lunch."

"What was her demeanor?"

"Mmmmm, just about as always. Putting on the appearance of being bright and bubbly but as soon as she was alone, she just stared out the windows."

"Sounds like she was lonely. How 'bout the rest of you?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What do you know about her daughter?"

All laughter and cattiness was gone.

"She - she's a runaway - and I doubt anybody would blame her. Maggie isn't known for being interested in anybody but herself. Doubt the kid even knows what a home-cooked meal is!"

"Got any names of any of her 'friends?'"

All heads shook in the negative. _'Riiight,'_ Molly thought. _'Wish I could bug this table.'_

The agent nodded, encouraging the others to talk as her eyes turned to each one until she was satisfied she had gotten all she was going to get.

Molly thanked them and moved on to others, getting much the same reactions and comments. Returning to Sgt. Rossmore who still stood at the door, she grinned, "Afraid of the lion's den, huh?"

"Agent MacKenzie, I'd rather go into a lion's den than in there! Nothing but sharp claws and sharper tongues. My mama's little boy has no business being anywhere around 'em!"

The sergeant took her to talk with other personel in the club, including those who worked as waiters or waitresses in the dining area. Every comment was simply a slightly different version of those the first four women had made.

As she and the sergeant walked back to the main entrance, she asked his opinion of her subject.

"Honest, Agent MacKenzie, I never even talked to the woman, but I - sorta feel sorry for her. Seems like she wants to make friends but doesn't know how to go about it - and winds up doing everything wrong. Yeah, I've heard the talk about her affairs, but I haven't seen anything myself or run into anybody who has been with her. And that kid of hers - I don't know the story but she's a lost soul. Only saw her once but there was so much in her eyes. Sure wish she could get back on the right path. Hate for her to wind up being a useless drug addict."

Molly shook his hand. "Thanks very much, Sergeant. I appreciate all your help."

"Sure 'nough, ma'am. Glad to be of service."

Getting back into her raingear, she and Roger dashed back out to the Jeep, but while leaving the club behind, she decided to go by the house again. Maybe she'd see something she'd overlooked before.

Entering the house, she immediately sensed someone's presence and the thick ruff on Roger's neck stood at attention. She was in the process of drawing her weapon when a burley figure suddenly burst out of one of the bedrooms and barreled full-speed into Molly, knocking her hard to the floor.

"Rog!" she yelled. "S _luagh-ghairm_!" - which is a Gaelic battlecry. All of Roger's verbal commands, with a few exceptions, came from a variety ancient languages which would prevent anyone from gaining control over him.

Roger leaped and grabbed hold of the man's arm with such force that it knocked the man to the floor, strong teeth gripping his arm tightly, growling a deadly, chilling sound that told the intruder that he wasn't playing games and he wasn't going to let go.

The intruder yelled and cursed up a blue streak as he tried to fight off the big shepherd and scrabble towards the door at the same time.

Molly shook the spots from her vision and got her feet into a balanced stance, holding the Sig straight at the man.

"Roger! Kybosh! And, you! Don't even think about movin'."

At Molly's command, Roger released the man's arm but backed off only a foot or two, keeping his dark, intelligent eyes sharply focused on the enemy in front of him.

The intruder said, "Lady, you made a mistake. I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"That has yet to be determined. Don't move or Roger will eat you for lunch, got it?"

Eyes wide as he looked at the powerful animal intently staring at him, the man nodded.

"Name!" Molly ordered.

"G-George Ammons. I - I'm a friend of Maggie's. We - were supposed to get together today, but she's not here."

Apparently the noise had alerted someone who called base security because a jeep carrying four armed airmen in full kit slid to a stop in front of the house and they ran to the door dripping rainwater, weapons at the ready.

Molly identified herself immediately, explaining what had transpired. "I'm takin' him back to the Yard for questionin'."

Now on his feet with cuffed hands behind him, the intruder kept a wary eye on the dog. His arm was hurting like blazes and he didn't want any more.

"Roger, take him to the jeep!" She gave the man a light push, saying, "Red jeep, passenger side. Roger's _right_ behind you."

"Ye - yes, ma'am. I'm going! Just keep the dog away from me!"

She and the airmen watched as the man trotted toward the jeep, awkwardly sat as ordered. Roger sat on the grass in the rain without taking his eyes from _'his'_ prisoner.

Molly said with a big smile, "I love that dog!"

::

continued

::


	2. Chapter 2

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 2

Tony and Jon began slogging their way through the seediest, dirtiest alleys and dark places in Washington. This is where the dregs of society gathered, sometimes killing each other, sometimes sharing rare food with each other, sometimes getting stoned or drunk with each other - even if it was sharing somebody else's newly liberated booze and drugs.

These people trusted nobody. They had seen and experienced the worst and expected nothing better in their lives. They froze in the winter and baked in the summer, seeking whatever shelter they could find, wherever they found it.

A large piece of heavy cardboard was a prized commodity in this part of the capital. A thick blanket was worthy of theft at the very first opportunity. Food too was scarce but if you could get enough drugs or booze, hunger went away and it didn't matter.

You'd think that several days of continuous heavy rain would have washed everything down and it would smell better, but it just turned into a lingering, rank, cloying, moldy smell with a liberal overlay of unwashed bodies and no sanitation. To the two federal agents, it felt as if it was permeating their clothing, penetrating into their skin.

Dull eyes watched the strangers warily but refused to meet their eyes. Cops. They were never good news around here. Gray shadows slunk away into the sheets of rain.

Some watched as others were questioned, answering with a hopeless shake of a head or simply turning away.

After hours of this, the two agents got into their sedan and returned to the Yard just in time to see Roger herding a handcuffed prisoner toward the front doors of NCIS. Molly trailed a couple of feet behind with a happy smile on her face.

Upstairs, she took the prisoner to Interrogation One and secured his hands and feet to the unbreakable anchor bolt in the floor, then she and her most capable partner left the prisoner to stew for a while.

Roger drank from his water bowl, got a good rub-down to dry him off, then settled into his favorite resting place with a satisfied sigh. Molly hugged his neck. "Rog, you're just fantastic, ya know that? And I love you!"

Tony and Jon came into the bullpen. Tony asked, "Roger got a prisoner?"

"Yep."

Tony looked at her, seeing a bright red raw scrape surrounded by still-forming bruises on her lower face and jaw. "You okay, MollyMac? Looks like you were in a brawl or something."

"Guy tried to run over me but Rog stopped him."

"Where was this?"

Molly gave him a complete sitrep of her day at Bolling. "Wanted to get somethin' cold to drink before I start interrogation. Unless y'all want to do it."

Tony and Jon exchanged a glance and grinned before Tony responded with a snort, "I think you and Roger have this one in hand, MollyMac. Go for it! Right after you go see Ducky."

"Tonyyy! I do _not_ need to bother Ducky. I'm fine!" she protested.

Feet apart, arms crossed across his chest, Tony just stared at her as his six foot two, strong, athletic frame towered over her.

Molly muttered darkly, "Ya look just like Jethro when ya do that."

Tony didn't move.

Molly sighed, "C'mon, Rog. We gotta go see Ducky." As she left the 'pen, she shot the Boss an unhappy look.

When she was gone, Tony relaxed his stance with a soft "Whew!"

Jon laughed. "Way to go there, Boss! Can I use that sometime?"

Tony just snorted. "You gotta watch Gibbs and learn exactly how it's done. Takes practice."

Tim grinned, "I'm waiting for the day when she calls your bluff like she does with Gibbs."

* * *

Later, members of the team gave their reports but they still had little to go on and there was still no sign of Maggie or Casey. Were they together? If they were, it certainly wasn't by Casey's choice, that much was clear.

George Ammons was simply one of Maggie's 'friends' and knew nothing helpful to their case. He and Maggie would get together every week or so when he'd make a regular, scheduled delivery of supplies to the Club. Last saw her the previous Thursday. No, she didn't seem any different; Maggie was always about half-lit.

Ducky patched up his arm and he was sent on his way, thankful to be away from that dog.

In the bullpen, they were quiet as they considered where they were with this case: no witnesses, no hits on the BOLO, nothing unusual in banking or credit card records, no one admits seeing either mother or daughter, no Jane Does at any hospital or morgue.

MollyMac suggested that she and Jon go check out some of the names of those whose fingerprints were found on or around the Brighton home's front door.

Tony broke their silent contemplation. "First, let's focus attention on Maggie's background and see what we can come up with."

All four agents sighed and began searches for everything ever known about Margaret Hales Caulder Brighton.

* * *

The next morning, Tony decided that he and Jon would go visit Maggie's hometown to see what, if anything, they could turn up while MollyMac and Tim checked out names at Bolling and interviewed ones who were still on base.

Maggie was born and raised in a tiny town of less than a hundred in the mountains on the Virginia/West Virginia border. Even the residents weren't sure which state they were in.

Her father was a rough-and-tumble man of indeterminate years whose white hair grew in odd patches on his head. Now he seemed to spend his days sitting on the front porch of a small, ramshackle house that looked as if any wind would easily blow it over. Even the porch was canted at a downward angle on one end.

Standing on the more secure earth in front of the rickety steps, Tony spoke first. "Mr. Hales, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, my partner Special Agent Cartwright. We'd like to ask you some questions about your daughter Margaret."

Weak eyes examined them from between narrowed lids in a weathered face. "How come yer so special? Ya better'n the reg'lar kind?" A stream of brown tobacco juice expertly shot from the side of his mouth to a spot on the porch beside his old rocker. By the looks of that black splotch, it was far removed from the first batch that ever landed there.

"No, sir. It's just a designation. When did you last see Margaret?"

"Maggie? Ain't seen 'er in a long time. Since she done run away. She gone an' got 'erself in trouble?"

"She's missing and we're trying to find her."

"Huh. Missin'. She does that quick 'nuff when it suits 'er. Wouldn't pay it no mind, if I wuz you. She'll turn up in 'er own time."

"Is there anyone else in town who might have seen her?"

"If there is, it's not known to me. You can ask, I reckon. Never hurts." Spitoo. More added to the deep blackish-brown stain.

"Is your wife here, by chance?"

"Which one? Had a few."

"Margaret's mother."

"Oh, no. She done been gone a long time. She's the first 'un."

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah. She'd be out yonder in the cemetery, I reckon. That's the last place I seen 'er."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Hales. Here's my card. If you think of anything, please call me."

"Well, I would, young feller, but I don't got a phone. Nobody to talk to."

"Well, thank you again, sir."

Back in the agency sedan, the two agents exchanged a glance and smiles over their interview as they headed to the center of the tiny town.

They stopped in front of the town's only barbershop and went inside. An elderly barber stood waiting with a white towel over his arm. "He'p you folks?"

They introduced themselves to the barber, then Tony asked, "Did you know Margaret Hales?"

"Cain't rightly say I did. Heard 'bout 'er. Seen 'er in town a time or two. That's all."

"What did you hear about her?"

"Jus' gossip. Don't need repeatin'. I try to stay on the Lord's side an' the Good Book says not to gossip."

"Do you know of anybody else who may have known her?"

"Ol' man Hales is still around. Might wanna talk to him."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

Back in the sedan, both the agents were quiet as they thought.

Jon said, "Ya know. We've been talkin' to the wrong people. We need to find a woman."

Tony's face lit up as he understood Jon's meaning. Generally, women were more willing to talk about what they knew about someone.

Easing down the street slowly as he scanned the few businesses on the main drag, Tony pulled over in front of Sally's Grill. "Don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Getting out of the car, Jon commented, "You're always hungry, Tony, and I doubt Sally has pizza."

"Oh, ye of little faith! Watch the DiNozzo charm at work!"

Jon snorted with a grin. "Right."

Inside the little cafe, there was a scattering of tables-for-four covered with red-and-white checkered oilcloths, as well as a counter with six stools where the agents settled. Overhead fans stirred the air nicely.

A gray-haired woman of ample proportions, probably in her late-sixties, made her way from behind a curtained-off section where the cafe part of the building ended. Probably her living quarters. She offered a friendly smile, asking, "What can I git you boys today?"

"A good cheeseburger would suit me, I think," Jon answered before asking, "Do you have pie?"

"Jus' baked some this mornin'. Got peach an' apple."

Tony laughed and told her, "I think I'll skip the burger and have some of both pies!"

Sally laughed. "Now yer mama wouldn't like that. Ya need somethin' more'n just pie in yer belly!"

Tony's face faltered for the tiniest second before he smiled big, responding, "You're right, Miss Sally. She wouldn't be happy at all. Okay, I'll have a cheeseburger and some of that pie afterwards."

"Two burgers comin' up. Coffee?"

"Yes, ma'am, please."

Two heavy white mugs of coffee were delivered to them and the smell of that alone was heaven. Shortly two huge burgers were placed in front of them with an extra stack of soft white paper napkins. "You'll need 'em for the juice."

And she was right. These were the biggest, best tasting, juiciest burgers either had ever had. When she came to refill their cups, Jon asked between bites, "Miss Sally, will you marry me, please?"

She laughed heartily, happy to see someone enjoying her cooking. Locals mostly took her food for granted and didn't say much, so she was glad these two had shown up. They might be city boys but they were polite - and not bad to look at, either. When the burgers were nearly gone, she brought two plates with a slice of both kinds of pie on each and set them down in front of them.

Tony took a bite of the apple pie and closed his eyes with an appreciative "mmmmmm". As soon as he swallowed, he gestured toward the pie with his fork, "Now that's the way a pie is supposed to taste! Miss Sally, may I have some to take with me, please? In fact I'll buy the whole pie from you, how about that?"

After a bit of negotiation, they settled on a price for two pies, one apple and one peach, to go. Wrapped securely by a very pleased grill owner, the pies would fare well on the long ride back to DC.

As they sat contentedly sipping on more coffee, Sally asked, "What'er you boys doin' in this town?"

"We've been lookin' for information on a woman who was raised here, Margaret Hales. Did you know her?" Jon asked.

"Oh, Maggie. Yeah, I knew 'er, though she left not long after I got back here myself. I wuz married to a handsome young sailor but he went off to war an' didn't come back. Maggie broke my heart. She had a terrible raisin' an' I sure cain't blame 'er for leavin' as soon as she could."

"Her daddy wuz meaner than an ol' snake an' he mostly took it out on Maggie, 'specially after 'er mama died. He wuz always beatin' 'er. Then it wuzn't no time before Hales married some other woman that nobody knew. Guess the second wife didn't cotton to the idea of havin' a near-grown step-daughter around an' she made it worse. They'd lock 'er in a closet for days at a time an' all sortsa terrible stuff. Before ya knew it, Maggie wuz gone. Didn't say nothin' to nobody. I haven't seen 'er since but I've often wondered about 'er. I take it y'all are police?"

Tony answered with a nod, "NCIS. She's missing and we have few clues. We were hoping to learn something here that would help us locate her."

Sally just nodded. "I hope ya find 'er an' she's awright," she commented softly. "She deserves a good life after her life here."

"Thank you, Miss Sally. I sure am glad we stopped and met you! I'll have to make a trip back just for your pie," Jon said with a smile.

"Ohh, now shush! You'll git me thinkin' with too big a head!" Then she added quietly, "Find Maggie. She's - well, she deserves better."

Jon patted her hand, "We'll do our very best, Miss Sally."

In the sedan, Tony asked, "Well, can you think of anything else?"

Jon answered, "Nope. Don't think we're gonna learn anymore than we have. Let's head back."

Tony nodded. "I agree. But, at least we know a little more about her."

* * *

Tim and Mac drove to Bolling and went to Security Headquarters, meeting with the commander of the base security force, Col. John Williams. Security Forces were responsible for all policing activity on an Air Force Base.

Receiving them cordially, Col. Williams offered welcome cups of hot coffee and listened to their requests. Showing the names of those whose prints were found at the Brighton home, the Colonel called in his secretary. "Pat, will you pull up the files of these airmen, please"

In a remarkably short time, she put the files on the Colonel's desk. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, but thank you."

Office door now closed again, he handed a third of the folders to each of the agents, keeping a third for himself to go through.

Each one jotted down notes here and there, setting aside the one or ones that bore looking into more closely.

Then each commented on the personnel files gone through with recommendations. Next, poring over those they felt merited the attention, they decided that these airmen should be interviewed.

After instructing Pat over the office phone, the Colonel refilled their cups from the sizable coffee machine in his office.

Tim laughed and commented, "That's what our former boss needed, though he has one now that he has an office."

Williams grinned, "I find that I live on the stuff."

The office phone buzzed, "Sir, I have Senior Airman Collins and Staff Sgt. Holmes here."

"Thank you, Pat. Send Holmes in first."

An airman dressed in cammies entered the room and saluted at attention. "Staff Sgt. Holmes reporting as ordered, sir."

Salute returned, the Colonel indicated a chair for him to use and introduced the two agents. Clearing his throat a little nervously, Holmes nodded and looked at the Colonel who explained why he was here.

As Colonel Williams nodded toward the agents, Molly asked Holmes, "You know Margaret 'Maggie' Brighton?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Ummmm, good while back. Haven't seen her around lately, ma'am."

Tim asked, "What was the nature of your relationship with Mrs. Brighton?"

The Staff Sergeant's face and ears grew steadily redder. "We - ah - that is, we - uh - met now and then, sir."

"Casual friend, then?"

"Yes, sir. Kinda."

"You and she engaged in sexual activity?"

Now his ears were flame red. "Uh, yes, sir. Maggie - got - kinda lonesome, you know...sir."

"How long has this relationship been going on?"

"Probably six, seven months, ma'am."

"Are you aware of any others who had any type of relationship with Mrs. Brighton?"

A little startled at the question, he answered, "Uh, no, sir. Didn't know there _was_ anybody else."

When they finished with their questions, Holmes was released to return to his duties and he left quickly, casting an interested glance at the airman still waiting nervously in the secretary's small office.

The next airman was brought in, introduced and questioned. Senior Airman Collins' answers were pretty much the same. He'd met her one evening at the club, they had had some drinks and went to her home where their affair began.

Collins' too was surprised that there were other airmen involved with her. Holmes had usually met with her on Mondays; Collins was Wednesday. They knew that George Ammons was Thursday.

When Collins was dismissed, Tim and Mac exchanged a slight smile. "Like One-A-Day vitamins, huh?"

The Colonel chuckled softly. "The others aren't available at the moment. Would you like to return to question them, or may I do it in your stead, now that I know what you're looking for."

Tim knew Tony and Tony would want his own people to engage the airmen. "I think we'd better return, Colonel. Why don't we set an appointment time when they'll be here?"

"That's good for me, Special Agent McGee. I'll have Pat get right on that and give you a call, if that's satisfactory."

Tim nodded and held out his hand. "That'll work for us. Thank you for your time and help, Colonel."

Shaking first Tim's hand, then Molly's, the Colonel said, "I'm glad to help. I'll follow up on the search of the base to see where that stands and should have an update for you by our next meeting."

At that meeting two days later, the remaining four airmen could offer nothing more than the first two. After the last one left, Tim and Mac sat for a moment in the Colonel's office thinking. They looked at each other and shrugged. The continuing search of the base had so far turned up nothing.

As they rose to take their leave, the Colonel said, "I figured out where I've seen you two before." Then he gestured to a copy of ' _The Story of Gulfstream 7700'._

With a bashful grin, he held out the book and a pen. "Would you mind terribly?"

First Tim, then Molly signed the book, exchanging a grin with each other.

Molly said, "I don't think we'll ever live down that book." Mimicking her partner's deeper voice, Molly said, "Mac, we have to have our pictures on the jacket!" Then mimicking herself in a high falsetto, "Okay, Tim. Whatever you say."

Then she snorted and made as if her small fist was going to punch him in the nose, but her partner grabbed her in a hug with a laugh. "You're the best partner I could ever have, Mac!"

The Colonel observed them, catching on to the deep bond between the agents. ' _Being together on a harrowing trip like that would sure do it!'_ he thought to himself. He was thoroughly impressed with them in many ways - as federal agents, as pilots, as people. He wasn't the only one.

* * *

The case continued at a snail's pace. With so little to go on and nothing new on the whereabouts of either Maggie or Casey, there wasn't much they could do at this point. After running themselves ragged tracing every tiny hint, maybe or possibility over the last few weeks, Tony decided that it was time for his team to have a full weekend off and pulled them from the rotation. They needed a break. Hopefully it would clear their minds and they could start fresh.

Tony had a date, Tim was going to meet up with some of his game-playing friends, Jon said he was going to enjoy just sorta goofing off, and Molly was going to a Nationals-Braves game with Tobias Fornell and she could hardly wait. Jethro knew he had to be in MTAC to oversee an operation so he had already bowed out.

She and Fornell always had an enormously grand time at the games, no matter who the Nationals' opponents were but it was extra special when it was their favorite teams were going head-to-head. She had almost been bouncing in her chair with excitement in anticipation.

Just after three o'clock that Friday afternoon, Molly's phone rang.

"Special Agent MacKenzie. - Hey, Tobias! Ready for a shellackin' tonight? - Oh, noooo! That's the pits! - Yeah, me too. Well, next time, huh? - 'Bye, Tobias."

"Tobias has a case," she announced dully to nobody in particular. With a sigh, she returned to the folder on which she was working and typed something on her keyboard, staring at the monitor screen with something less than enthusiasm.

The agent looked as forlorn as a wet kitten. She sure had been looking forward to this. The season was still in its early stages and the two teams had been swapping back and forth between 1st and 2nd place in the Eastern Division from the start. Every game between them was all but fought to the death.

"Uh, Mac?"

She looked up at Jon questioningly.

"I'll go with ya, if ya want. The Braves aren't the Houston Astros but I don't mind goin' to see 'em. Might be fun!"

"Ya mean it, Jon?! Really? Great!"

His offer gained him a heartfelt hug and he was further rewarded by the reappearance of her sunny smile.

Tony released everybody at 1700. "Have a good weekend. See ya Monday at 0700."

* * *

With happy smiles, they went their separate ways. After feeding Roger, letting him drink and have a good long potty break, Jon and Molly decided to eat at one of the nearby places, then walk on over to the stadium which was only a few blocks away from the Naval Yard. Molly's season tickets guaranteed them great seats just to the left of home plate on the second row, fairly close to the visitors' dugout.

Even so, they were really early at the field where Jon grabbed an over-priced cold beer to watch the team take batting practice and warm up. He was looking forward to this more than he had realized. There was nothing like watching a baseball game in person!

Molly sipped her soft drink as she took in the various players on the field. The Nationals' players seemed to lack the level of excitement she would have expected before this very important three-game series. The Braves' players, which were closer to her, appeared to have a little spark in their eyes, as if they could hardly wait to take care of business and push their archrival farther down in the Division standings. Fornell would have argued the point vehemently!

The seats were filling up now, including those next to Molly's reserved seats. Watching the players, Jon was vaguely aware that someone was settling into the seat next to him, but it was the faint tantatilizing scent of flowers that really got his attention.

He turned to gaze into beautiful blue-gray eyes of a very lovely woman. Dark hair, almost black, was casually pulled straight back into a loose ponytail that allowed a few loose tendrils of soft hair to move gently around her face in the late afternoon breeze.

He didn't realize he was staring until the woman smiled with a slight chuckle. "Oh, I - I'm sorry. I - didn't mean to - stare... I'm Jon. Jonathan Cartwright." His right hand automatically reached out towards hers.

She glanced at his hand a quick moment then extended her own. "I'm Kat. Kathryn Walker."

"I'm very glad to meet you, Kathryn Walker."

Kat couldn't help but notice his quick glance at her left hand as his beautiful smile widened in relief at the lack of rings. Her own perusal noted a very good-looking man with dark hair cut short and soft brown eyes. He'd stand probably about six feet, trim athletic build, casually but nicely dressed.

She also noticed the small woman sitting beside him. Girlfriend? If so, this would be awkward. Then she saw the wedding band on her left hand. Hmm. Sister? Friend? Lover? And that big dog sitting in the seat next to her. Hmm! Her quick mind was accustomed to observing people around her.

She asked, "Your companion...?"

"Oh...yes. My partner; we're federal agents. She's a Braves' fan and didn't really want to come by herself tonight. Her usual baseball buddy had a case come up at the last minute and had to cancel."

"I'm glad."

Jon smiled. This woman was intriguing. So, she was happy that things had worked out this way? He'd take that as a big yes.

"You're with friends?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm the third wheel. My best friend and her boyfriend got me to tag along. I've always liked the Braves so I accepted."

"So does Mac. Fornell, her baseball buddy, is a one hundred percent Nationals' fan. They even take turns buying season tickets."

"Fornell? Is that _Tobias_ Fornell?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

She nodded with a charming grin. "He's my boss."

"You're a Fibbie?"

"Yep. Eight years now."

"Mac and I are NCIS."

"It really is a small world, isn't it?"

For a long moment the two just sat looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Each just couldn't believe his/her luck in winding up in these seats at this particular game.

Molly had kept her attention on the field but she couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Good. Jon needed to meet a good woman. This one appeared to be promising.

The two new acquaintances seemed to be exchanging basic information - hometowns, hobbies, interests, etc.

Molly knew at the very first opportunity, she was going to ask Tobias about her. She knew she'd get an honest opinion from him.

Once the game started, her attention was on the field, but between innings, she saw that conversation between her teammate and his new friend hadn't even paused. Smiling to herself, she wondered if they were even aware there was a game in progress.

Roger always watched the activity on the field with great interest. Molly couldn't help but wonder what he made of the contest, but he never seemed to tire of watching. Whenever someone got a hit, his intelligent eyes followed the trajectory of the ball and whined softly as if he wanted to run after it. With all the practice he got chasing balls in Mr. Jenkins' backyard, Rog would have made an awesome outfielder.

It was a great game, both teams playing their hearts out as the lead went first to one then the other. At the end of the night, the Braves had prevailed to win by a score of four to three in a _very_ hard-fought game.

Jon finally thought to introduce Mac to Kat as he invited both women to join him in a cup of coffee at the cafe by the Yard. Kat bid her own friends goodnight and left with Jon and Molly.

In the cafe, Molly and Jon sat across from Kathryn. Jon sat there so he could better see the lovely face with which he was enthralled. Kathryn was studying Molly's face. "Aren't you...?"

Molly's heart sank. She knew it had been a mistake to have their faces on the cover of their book, but Tim had insisted. She had heard that _'Aren't you...?'_ so many times she couldn't even count it.

"Yes. And thankfully, it is in the past." Most people would get the hint and drop the subject but Kathryn was persistent.

"I followed your story closely. I can't tell you how I admire the strength and fortitude you and your partner showed in that whole event. And you still work for NCIS?"

"Yes. Personal choice." She and Tim both could have easily retired with the fat royalties from the book, but neither were the stay-at-home-do-nothing people.

"Well, I guess it's no secret that I'm extremely impressed to have met you. I'll drop the subject as I can see you really don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Finishing her coffee, Molly said, "If y'all will excuse me, I want to get home to Jethro. Jon, thanks for goin' to the game with me! Kathryn, very nice to have met you. I have a great partner and you're completely safe with him. A gentleman all the way down to the middle and back out the other side."

She and Roger walked on to the NCIS parking to the Jeep and went home to her husband.

* * *

By the following Monday, Jon and Kat had spent most of the weekend in each other's company, though Jon carefully avoided any situation that would merit even an T rating. He sensed that Kathryn was special and he sure wasn't going to mess up if he could help it.

Kathryn was thoroughly taken with this big, soft-talking cowboy from Texas. She so appreciated it when he made no suggestions that would have ended their new relationship before it barely got off the ground. She was ready for a steady, long-term relationship and sensed he was, as well. This one was not a throw-away.

He had been up front about his previous marriage and she well understood the scars that a divorce could leave, having watched her sister go through the same thing.

They shared many interests and baseball was one of them. Over their early Saturday morning breakfast at a small cafe, they enjoyed talking about players and teams. As their leisurely Saturday progressed, Kat knew there was one thing for sure, she wanted to get to know Jonathan Cartwright and know him well. She had never met a man as genuine as he was. He was funny, quick-witted, intelligent, interesting, and he made her _feel_ like she was special. A rare combination.

He had taken her to see his apartment - which she loved - and to meet the older former Marine who was his landlord and friend. In fact, they had wound up playing gin rummy at Mr. Jenkins' kitchen table for a long while and had a great time.

Early Sunday morning, he again picked her up for breakfast, and they spent most of the day going through the Museum of Natural History. Both of them enjoyed the exhibits almost as they did each other's company.

Monday morning Molly discretely called Tobias and asked him about Kathryn Walker, receiving a glowing report in response. When asked why she was interested, she told him, "One of the agents here met her and is interested."

"Which one?"

"Jon."

"Okay, I give my approval. How was the game?"

* * *

Morning in the bullpen was quiet as all four agents studied the Brighton case, searching for anything they may have missed.

Suddenly Molly sat upright, staring at the file with a frown.

"Got something, MollyMac?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we checked everybody except the former husband's family and friends."

She just stared at her boss until he slowly responded, "That's a thought. Yes, it is. Okay, everybody on it; see what you can find. Tim, - "

"Finances and background, got it," he responded.

"I got friends and acquaintances," Jon told him.

"I'll do Caulder and family," Molly said, very glad to have a new possibility, no matter how farfetched it may be.

The team typed on keyboards and made discreet phone calls. By the time Tony called for a sitrep, they had a good feel for the Caulder family.

Molly went first. "Air Force Major Roy Caulder was killed in Afghanistan while on a mission. At the time of his death, he was married to Margaret Hales and had one young daughter, Casey. Accordin' to his CO, he was a superior officer and superb pilot, highly regarded by everyone. Both parents deceased."

"Captain Caulder had two brothers. The older brother, Harrison, owns a business sellin' and restorin' special and antique vehicles. Seems to make a good livin' and has a good reputation. He's single, havin' lost his wife to cancer several years ago. No children."

"The younger brother, Jason, is an independent insurance agent who has built up what appears to be a thriving agency and does well for himself. He too is single, though he was previously engaged. Now has a steady girlfriend."

"There is a sister, Elizabeth, single, never married, who owns a horse farm in the Shenandoah Valley. Her farm is becoming well-known and is well-respected in horse circles. She currently has twenty-six full-time employees."

Tim filled them in on everything he had uncovered about the Caulder family finances. Nothing out of the ordinary for any of them. Each of the surviving siblings seemed to be doing well for themselves and were regarded as honest, hard-working people with excellent credit scores.

Jon finished up with the little he could uncover about known friends and acquaintances. Again, nothing out of the ordinary or unusual with any of them. Neither Harrison nor Elizabeth had many friends as they seemed to spend all of their time on their respective businesses. Jason, being more outgoing, had a regular social life.

The four sat thoughtfully as they put their mental images of the Caulder family in order.

Tim offered, "It wouldn't hurt to go check them out. Maybe one of them knows something that will head us in the right direction."

Molly and Jon nodded slowly as Tony still sat in thought. After a moment, he sighed, "Okay. Jon and MollyMac, I'm sure you'll enjoy a nice long ride out to Shenandoah on this lovely day. Tim, you and I will visit Harrison and Jason here. Somebody _please_ come back with a lead!"

::

continued

::


	3. Chapter 3

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 3

Agency sedans checked out of the motorpool, Jon and Molly headed west toward Shenandoah while Tony and Tim tackled DC traffic to visit the Caulder brothers.

Harrison Caulder had a nice shop and showroom just north of DC in Rockville, Maryland. Tony could barely keep his eyes off the classic and vintage cars sitting in the spacious showroom, each restored to perfect, sparkling, mint condition.

Harrison Caulder was a pleasant person, dressed in a workman's coveralls that showed plenty of use. With a smile, he apologized for his dirty hand. As Tony shook the offered hand, he softly rejoined with, "Nothing wrong with honest work."

He immediately asked questions about the latest automobile he was working on.

"A 1928 Chrysler. Rumble seat. Hand-tooled leather interior which is original. It was in real good shape when I found it, but it'll be showroom perfect when I finish with it."

With a practiced and very appreciative eye, DiNozzo commented with what was almost reverence, "It's a beauty."

"That it is," Caulder responded as one hand gently drifted across the hood of the old car. "But, I doubt you came up here to ask me about cars. How can I help you?"

Tim answered. "Your former sister-in-law, Margaret Brighton, and your niece Casey are missing. We're hoping that you can tell us something about them that may help."

Caulder shook his head. "Maggie. She's a sad person. She tries, but she just can't manage in the world. My brother loved her with all of his heart and that seemed to help but she is so damaged emotionally and mentally, I doubt she'll ever be successful at anything."

"When Roy died, it was as if the fragile hold that she had on life was broken. Started drinking. Never stopped as far as I know. Casey - well, you can imagine that Maggie wasn't prepared for motherhood. She loved Casey, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do."

"From what Roy told me, she had a hellish life growing up. Maybe that's the reason for all her troubles, I don't know. Roy had - the kindest heart you'd ever find - and he just couldn't 'abandon' Maggie. She sure loved him, make no mistake about that, but apparently he was the only person who had ever been nice to her and she saw him as her savior."

"After Roy died, she was completely lost, then next thing I hear, she's married to a Marine. Brighton. I think he's been on deployment for most of their marriage, so I doubt it's working out very well."

"When was the last time you saw her or Casey?" Tony asked.

Caulder took a moment to think. "Probably about a year, year-and-a-half ago, I think. Our paths crossed when I went into the District for a business meeting. A guy was interested in having two of his antiques redone. Casey wasn't with her. Maggie said she was in Juvenile Detention for running away and skipping school. That kid always was hard-headed and without a firm hand, she's been out of control most all of her life. I couldn't help because my wife was - ill at the time."

"My sister raises, boards and trains horses out in Shenandoah and she offered several times to take Casey in, but Maggie never did anything about it. You think she and Maggie are somewhere together?"

Tim answered, "We have no evidence of that. Do you know any of Maggie's friends?"

Caulder shook his head. "Sorry. I've never known of any. Not real friends. Acquaintances maybe. Maggie was never allowed to socialize when she was growing up, so she never knew how to make friends or how to conduct herself in everyday society. Guess that's why she drinks so much. Anything else? I really need to get back to work."

Tony shook his head as he again accepted Caulder's hand, "No. Thanks for your time." If he had had his 'druthers', he'd have stayed at the shop until the cows came home, but duty called.

The younger Caulder brother, Jason, had an office just off Interstate 1 in University Park, Maryland. It was a nice office but not suffused with the ostentatious smothering feeling of trying to impress people by being too 'rich'. Ordinary people would be very comfortable there.

A secretary at a desk near the door welcomed them in with a smile. "Good afternoon! May I help you?"

Tony answered, "NCIS," as he flashed his badge and creds. "We need to see Jason Caulder."

"One moment, sir." She picked up the phone saying, "Two agents from NCIS to see you, Mr. Caulder."

Hanging up the phone, she stood and escorted them past several small offices where other agents toiled to an open door of a moderately larger office. As soon as they arrived, Caulder stood and walked around his desk, hand outstretched. "Welcome, gentlemen. I'm Jason Caulder. What can I do for you?"

Tony repeated his short spiel about Maggie and her daughter.

Jason's face immediately lost its wide smile then he walked to his office door and closed it. He gestured toward the pair of chairs facing his desk, "Please, have a seat. Coffee? I'm afraid it's rather on the strong side by this time. I never remember to make a fresh pot after lunch."

Both agents declined.

Seated behind his desk, Caulder said softly, "Poor Maggie. She's had such a tough life. What do you need?"

Tim asked, "What can you tell us about her?"

Jason thought for a moment, "I think she's never had a realistic chance at a life. I blame her father. Old coot lived his entire ignorant life up in those mountains in some little town. No education, suspicious of everything and everybody, always acted as if his daughter was his enemy and treated her as such. Don't think his wife fared much better."

"Maggie never learned how to conduct herself around people. They terrified her, though she gave it the best she could. I understand that she has become a pretty heavy drinker. Roy - my brother - did the best he could by her. She shouldn't ever have tried to have kids. Poor Casey never had a real mother. Maggie was clueless. My sister offered several times through the years to take Casey out to her farm in Shenandoah to raise, but Maggie never took her up on it."

He stopped, staring at the top of his paper-strewn desk, before asked very softly, "And they're both missing?"

Tony nodded.

Caulder said, "Guess we should have tried harder or something. You'll - keep me informed?"

Tony answered, "Yes. When we have anything to report. So far, we have little to go on, but we'll keep at it. People simply don't disappear with a trace. There's always something. Sometimes it can take a long time to find it."

Caulder nodded. "Anything else I can tell you?"

Tony asked, "How about Maggie's friends?"

Jason's reaction was much like that of his older brother Harrison. "Don't think she ever had any. Maybe an acquaintance or two, people on the periphery of her life. I sure wish I could tell you more but I just don't know."

Thanking the insurance agent, they left and returned to the Yard. Tim made a coffee run for himself and Tony, then sat at his desk, just thinking. Just out of curiosity, he did a general search on the Caulder sister's horse farm and was impressed by the posted photos he saw. Looking at the photos, his first thoughts were "Kentucky Derby" and horse racing. He looked forward to the sitrep Jon and Mac would give.

* * *

Jon enjoyed the drive to Shenandoah Valley in western Virginia. Being from Texas, he'd never had the opportunity to see it before and he was eager to get there. Molly had been to parts of it when she and Jethro had flown out in Charlie for a weekend now and then, but certainly not all of the beautiful long, wide valley.

She laughed as she related their first experience at the Shenandoah Valley airport. Private aircraft are the norm there even though there is airline service. She told Jon, "When I say 'private aircraft', I'm talking about six and eight passenger twin engine craft, a fair share of personal jets, etc. So you can just imagine everybody's reaction when we touched down in Charlie! It was hilarious! Something like the Beverly Hillbillies come to Shenandoah. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard, but they got used to us."

The Shenandoah Valley, verdant and peaceful, was mostly populated by people who were at _minimum_ Fortune 500 and upward, who worked in New York or Washington but lived in the Valley. They bought the expensive land in the hundreds, if not thousands, of acres for their estates. Most were also of 'old' money so their mansions were often of the Southern influence, some Italianate, a few with French influence, though all were magnificent in their immaculate settings.

Molly finally spotted and pointed out a smallish, very stylized sign that announced "Caulder Farms". Turning onto the paved drive, there wasn't a sign of a house or stables, just miles of white fences separating many pastures on both sides of the drive where horses with glistening coats contentedly munched on thick green grass. Old oaks grew in abundance, standing like strong guardians overseeing the expensive creatures who spent their halcyonic days here with the thick grass and numerous blue ponds.

After driving for a time through this picturesque setting, they spotted a big house through the trees where the drive split off to the left. Taking the right branch of the drive, they decided to continue on to the enormous stables that housed all the horses, believing Ms. Caulder would more likely be there instead of taking her ease in the mansion. Each stable could easily accommodate eighty horses. There were many paddocks in the area surrounding the stables and a training racetrack could be seen beyond that.

Parking near the first stable, Jon joined Molly as she stood just taking it all in, feeling overwhelmed by the farm's size and scope.

Behind them, a woman's voice that held a smile told them, "Don't be too impressed. Buy a lot of land with an ungodly mortgage, work twenty hours a day every day of the year, and you can have one, too. Nice dog ya got there."

They turned to see a slim but strong, tallish woman in her thirties, long reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing well-worn jeans, short-sleeved shirt and boots intended for hard work, not fashion.

Removing leather work gloves, she held out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth Caulder, mostly known as Lizzie. What brings you to Caulder Farms?"

Jon introduced himself and Molly and began asking about Margaret Brighton.

"C'mon up to the barn and we can talk. Want anything to drink?"

Hearing the sincerity of the offer, Molly answered, "If you have it, I'd love some sweet tea with lemon."

"There's no other kind, is there?" Miss Caulder smiled. "How 'bout for you, Agent Cartwright?"

"I'll have the same, if you don't mind."

Moments later they were seated in the shade of an enormous ancient oak on bales of hay, sipping old-fashioned Southern iced tea, while Roger lapped up cool water from the pan provided for him. Elizabeth Caulder's responses to their questions were remarkably the same as her brothers.

"I get irritated with Maggie, but I just can't blame _her_. She was destroyed before she ever left that town. When he was a kid, my brother Roy was always the one to rescue any animal, no matter what it was, if it was hurt, hungry, lost, whatever. As he got older, he did the same for people. It was just his kind, loving nature. He instantly understood the depth of Maggie's needs but not even he could help her that much; she's just too broken to be fixed. But he loved her and never gave up hope. I don't think she'd ever known either one."

"I tell you, the world has never seen a better man than Roy Caulder." She stopped for a long moment as she gazed somewhere into the past, then breathed out softly, "You should have seen his smile. It would light up his whole face." After a moment she smiled gently, "I'll always miss him."

Taking a long drink of tea, she continued, "I tried to convince Maggie to let Casey come live with me. A working farm like this needs every pair of hands you can get for it to run well. And farm work, especially with horses, has turned many a life around for the good. Casey would have learned values so she could face the world and win over adversity. It would have given her direction in her life and self-discipline."

Jon responded quietly, "A horse will trust you as long as you're honest with him. Teaches you alot about yourself and life in general."

Elizabeth looked at the handsome agent thoughtfully, "You were raised on a farm?"

"Ranch. Out in Texas."

She nodded. "Come back sometime when you have time and I'll show you around. I'm always looking for a good exercise rider, too."

Molly didn't miss the spark in Elizabeth's eye as she threw out that last part. _'Looks like my partner may need a social secretary soon,'_ Molly thought, smiling to herself.

Jon nodded with a small laugh, "I'll take you up on that if we ever get some time off. Seems like there's one case after the other and we never get caught up."

"I know what you mean. Besides myself, I have twenty-six people working here full-time and I need that many more. Not all that many people want to do hard work like this." She paused, "I'm taking up your time. Ask your questions and I'll do my best to answer them, though I've had no contact with her in a while now."

Molly noticed workmen around, tending to their jobs. "Do any of your employees have any knowledge of her or Casey?" she asked.

"Wow. Hmmm. I doubt it. She was only here twice and that was awhile back, before Roy died. You want to ask them? Feel free."

Jon and Molly exchanged a look before responded, "No, not right now."

Elizabeth told them, "Most of the men I hire are trustees from prison. What they learn here helps them for the rest of their lives. Some eventually move on to other work, most stay here because they like what it gives them, that they've never had in their lives: structure, defined goals, pleasure of seeing a job completed, satisfaction in themselves through their own accomplishments, learning to work with other people, seeing the look in an animal's eye when they've been treated kindly, and a regular paycheck every week. I've never had a problem with a one of them."

Thanking the woman for her hospitality and time, the agents began the return drive to DC. Leaving the Valley, they got back on the interstate and arrived back at the Yard several hours later. Almost seven hours of driving for a twenty-minute minute interview.

On the way back, Molly asked, "How's Kat?"

Jon's face lit up. "Oh, she's great, Mac! She's really - special. I'm - sorta - well, I'd like to - ask her..."

"Let me guess; her shoe size?"

Jon's startled look was priceless until he saw the sparkling mischief in her brown eyes. "No, my lovely partner! I'd like it - if she'd - sorta - move in with me."

"Well, the only way to know is to ask her."

"Yeah." He was quiet for long moments before he added softly, "I just don't wanta mess up, ya know? She's not just any girl. She's - different. Special."

Molly heard the wistfulness in his voice. "You love her?" she asked quietly.

"I'm - I don't know. I think so...maybe. I just want her close, to be with her. I _hate_ it when we're apart."

Molly just nodded. "You'll work it out, Jon. You're a very special man and if Kat is the woman I think she is, she knows it, too. Tobias says she's a pretty straight shooter and hasn't ever been one to date very much - until she met you, that is."

Jon just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as he thought. "So, you think...?"

"I think you should bring it up and see how she responds."

He turned and flashed a wide smile at her. "You're a great partner, ya know that?"

"Nope. But I'm glad to hear it!"

From the backseat, Roger, who had leaned forward and rested his chin on his human's shoulder, had gone sound asleep. Molly smiled at his little snores.

* * *

Back at the Yard, the four agents pooled their information and thoughts on the case, but felt frustrated that there still wasn't anything that really helped them.

Tony told them, "I think I'll put our information together and see if Ducky can do a profile on Maggie. It appears that she left the house on her own power, so did she leave with someone? How did she get off the base without being seen or noticed?"

The case was disturbing. A very unstable woman and an out-of-control daughter missing and there were no clues.

Tim suggested, "Let's go back through the streets again. Somebody there has to know something about Casey. If we find her, she might have some knowledge of what happened."

The other three agents nodded.

Tony yawned and said, "That's for tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky this time." He glanced at his watch. Nearly seven o'clock. "Go home. See you in the morning at eight."

* * *

For once Jethro was home before Molly and he had made their supper. When Molly walked in, she dropped her go-bag and sighed as she hung her jacket on the coat tree by the door.

Gibbs walked over to her, smiling, his arms extended, "Tough day?"

"Yeah. Just hold me. I need to be close to you."

Long moments passed quietly as the tall man held her against him with strong arms, slightly rocking her back and forth. After a time, he asked, "Hungry?"

Smiling up at him, Molly replied, "Yeah. What do we have?"

Jethro pointed to the table with a smile, saying, "Sit."

"Okay. First I need to let Roger out back for a while and get him fresh water and food."

"I'll do it. Just go sit."

"Thanks, Jethro." Teasing him, she added, "Now I remember why I love you."

He flashed a false glare and smirked with blue eyes that sparkled. "If you think about it hard enough, you might remember some other reasons, too."

Molly laughed and felt the knot inside her beginning to melt. This case gnawed at the team mercilessly and every day that passed was another day, another week, another month, without knowing the fate of Maggie or her daughter.

Jethro brought steaming plates to the table, placing one in front of her, one for himself. He had baked chicken breasts, made a gravy to put on them and there were boiled new potatoes and steamed broccoli.

Molly looked up with a glorious smile, "This is fabulous, Jethro! Thank you for goin' to so much trouble." Cutting off a piece of tender chicken, she put it into her mouth with a long, "Mmmmmmm. This is so good!"

Pleased with himself, Jethro enjoyed the meal, as well. Molly loved seeing his handsome face unstressed and relaxed. His smile was so beautiful. And the eyes that could freeze water were soft, warm and happy.

Afterwards, sitting at the table over coffee and tea, Jethro asked, "How's the case comin' along?"

With a huge sigh, Molly shook her head. "It isn't, Jethro. We're searched, looked, questioned, visited people, and have nothin' to show for it other than we know a good bit more about Maggie now, but nothin' that gives us a clue. People don't just vanish, but honestly, we're almost stumped on this one. Have you ever had a case like this?"

"Yeah, long time ago."

"Did you ever solve it?"

"No, the guy eventually just showed up and wouldn't tell anybody where he'd been or why he'd gone. Still bugs me."

"I honestly can't think of anywhere else to look. Tomorrow, all of us are goin' back to some of Casey's haunts on the street. Maybe she can tell us something if we can find her."

Jethro just nodded.

* * *

That evening Jonathan stopped at a good diner and picked up his supper. Mr. Jenkins' was away visiting some of his Marine Corps buddies. He missed spending time with the old guy. He was interesting, easy to talk with and usually had some gem of wisdom to pass on.

After eating, he returned to the beautiful, comfortable living room with a fresh cup of coffee. Putting his feet up and settling on the couch, his thoughts turned to a very lovely woman with soft dark hair and mesmerizing blue-gray eyes surrounded by long black lashes.

He picked up the phone and punched a single key on his speed-dial. The phone rang until voice-mail picked up and he said, "Was thinkin' about you. Hope you're not workin' too late again. And - I miss you. 'Bye."

He realized that he really was falling in love with Kat but wasn't sure where she stood. He wanted her to move in here with him. He wanted to spend every possible minute with her. What if those feelings weren't reciprocated? That would hurt. Bad.

He thought back to the divorce he'd gone through some years back. When he'd asked Joanie to marry him, she was aware that his job required a lot of his time and many of those hours were irregular. But she had grown tired of being a federal agent's 'widow' and had demanded a divorce.

That was the one and only time he'd gotten into trouble with his then-team leader. It was during that time when he'd turn to alcohol to numb himself enough that he could get through a night and he was still mostly drunk the next morning.

If his brain had been more functional, he would have known that he should have just called in and taken a day off, but it wasn't, so he showed up pickled. It hadn't gone over well and he couldn't blame NCIS. A reprimand had been put into his file and was removed only when Tony received the file here in DC.

He wondered if he should even entertain the idea of having a wife and family. The job took a terrible toll on personal relationships; just look around. Gibbs married multiple times before finding the woman he needed. Tony - single. Tim - single. Himself - single. Abby - single. Dave Holland - divorced and single. Even Ducky - single.

He sighed as Kat's beautiful face appeared in his memory. If they did wind up married, how on earth would they manage with both of them in demanding careers? Each knowing firsthand the requirements, the demands, would that help them or hurt them? There would be so little time left over for just the two of them.

He snorted at himself. _'Puttin' the cart before the horse, Cartwright?"_ Well, he couldn't help but have these thoughts. He hoped with everything in him that things would work out for them.

He thought more of Gibbs and Mac. Work in the same agency, different hours, but they seem okay with it. Mac has her airplanes, Gibbs has his boats. He wished he could ask them how they manage everything but that was absolutely none of his business. He grinned. He could just picture Gibbs' reaction if he did. The back of his head would probably have a permanent imprint of Gibbs' hand on it.

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and was already very warm. Summer had arrived in full force and the Washington humidity was living up to its reputation. It would be one hot, sticky day before it was over.

Tony had had a map made that clearly marked the areas Casey was known to frequent. Tony and Tim would start at one place while Jon and MollyMac would begin at another. Each team would work gradually toward the center of the primary area, hoping to finally corral the elusive young juvenile delinquent.

Each carried a likeness done by one of the talented agency sketch artists that neighbors and others who had seen Casey agreed looked like her. Strolling into the area casually, each of the teams presented themselves as non-threatening, simply trying to find a missing girl.

Though people looked, or at least glanced, at the image, head after head shook in the negative. No one would even admit to having seen her, but the teams plodded on through the sticky heat.

Finally, one of the raggedly dressed men Tim asked, took the paper and stared at it for a long moment, then handing it back, said, "Yeah, I think I saw her a while back. Got into a shiny red Corvette with Nevada tags. The car is why I noticed. Don't see them around much."

"You get the tag number?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. Used to live just outside 'a Reno so I recognized the plate."

"How about the driver?"

"Man. He was in shadow so I couldn't really tell anything about him. The girl seemed to know him. She was waitin' on the sidewalk and when he drove up, she got right in and they left. Ain't seen neither one since."

"You know the year of the car?"

"Not up on that stuff anymore. Late model, though. I'd say within the last year or so."

"You remember the day?"

The man glanced up at the agent, one eye squinted against the glare of the sun. "One day's pretty much like any other." He paused a long moment as he thought. "Best I can tell, it was about three days ago."

Tim pulled out a twenty, folded his card in it and held it out to the man. "Thanks. You've helped us a lot. Here's my card. Will you call if you see them again?"

The man looked at Tim with narrowed eyes as if trying to figure out what conditions came with the offered twenty.

Tim told him, "No strings. I just appreciate your help."

Finally the man nodded and accepted the bill, quickly tucking it away as he glanced around, hoping that no one had seen. Robbery was a frequent occurrence out here.

Tim and Tony had separated a little as they worked the area on the map. Tony answered his cell quickly, elated to learn that they finally had a possible lead, though he wanted all of them to continue the search.

At the end of the _long_ hot day, four footsore agents returned to the Yard to put their findings together. Tim's info was the most definite intel gathered, though the other three had gotten a word here, a word there, which added up to verification that Casey had been seen around but not in the last week or more. The time span was questionable since people there didn't use calendars or watches. As Tim's tipster had said, one day was pretty much the same as any other in their world.

Tim put his computer skills to work while Molly put out a nationwide BOLO on the red Corvette with Nevada tags.

Reports written and handed in, the quartet left a little early in favor of food and showers. Tomorrow would be another day.

The following day, Director Morrow met with Tony who updated him on the case. It was agreed that they could continue working on the Brighton case between other cases that came in just as they had been doing for some time now. At least the Brighton case wouldn't be relegated to the cold case files just yet.

* * *

This was exciting! Seeing so many things she'd only seen pictures of. And this guy was really nice to her, not making any demands, feeding her, providing a good place to sleep at night. And finally she was away from her mother for good. She felt as if she could finally take a fresh, deep breath for the first time in her life.

This land they were crossing now was wide open. Few trees. Just mile after mile of rolling land. It felt strange not having the security the big tall trees always gave her in Virginia. That was the only thing she liked about her place back there; that one big tree in the backyard.

She glanced at the man driving out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't even asked her last name, just calling her Casey. He didn't talk much but that was okay. She didn't talk much either; never had anybody to talk to.

It was different when her Dad was alive. He always took time and care with her; he laughed and played with her. People always said that she looked just like him and she liked that thought. Why did he have to leave and go fight in that war? Mom just fell apart, couldn't do anything; well, less than she had before and that wasn't much. Then there was that other man married her but she couldn't figure out why. Her mother was a zero. He'd tried to befriend her but she knew it was only a matter of time until he too had to go to war so she rejected him. It was better that way. She wouldn't be hurt.

She was tired of always being alone, being stuck with her dingbat mother. It was scary when she ran away the first time, but she found where other homeless people hung out and managed well enough there. Some were really nice to her, teaching her how to get people to give her money, the best places to get out of the rain, or the cold or heat.

Well, she'd try her luck somewhere out here in the west. The driver told her he had friends on the west coast who would hire her and she'd get a regular paycheck. She was excited to find out what it was!

She'd seen enough of Juvenile Detention. That place was worse than the streets. At least on the streets you could move away from bullies and the like. The kids in JD were just punks - mean punks.

That evening, Pete, her new friend, stopped at a small diner where they had supper, then pulled in to a nice-looking motel called The Desert Inn. Casey waited in the car as always while Pete registered and paid for their room. He always got one with two beds so she had one to herself. She appreciated that. He'd also bought her some clean clothing so she could shower every night and have something clean to wear the next day.

In the bathroom after her shower, Casey examined her twelve-year-old body in the mirror. She was getting some boobs now and was a little taller. She thought that in a couple of years, her body probably wouldn't be too bad either.

She carefully dried herself as she always did, but stopped suddenly with a pounding heart when she saw red blood on the towel she had just dried her private parts with. _What is it?_ Where is it coming from? What's happening? Is she going to die? She had to get to a hospital and quick!

Somehow she knew intuitively that Pete wouldn't take her there. Didn't know how she knew, she just did. Okay, she knew what to do. Dressed, she casually walked into the room and looked out of the window for a moment, then said, "I'd like to walk down to the pool for a while, okay?"

She hoped Pete didn't hear the fright in her voice. He considered her request. All this time and she'd stay close by, never attempting to run away. Of course, he'd given her no reason to. Treating her well would pay off greatly in the end when he delivered her to his contact. Then he responded, "Yeah, just don't be gone long."

"Okay. Thanks." And she hurried to the front lobby. Behind the long reception desk was a woman and a man in the hotel's uniforms.

She almost lost her nerve but finally approached the woman and asked her in a low, soft voice, "I need to get to a hospital. Will you help me?"

Surprised by the request, the woman asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

Casey didn't know how to tell her and the man would overhear her. "Please. Just help me."

The clerk just nodded and reached for her phone. Very soon, an ambulance arrived but the EMTs had no better luck finding out her problem. There were tears in her eyes as she yelled at them in desperation, "Just get me to the hospital!" Casey would speak only with a doctor.

At the hospital, Casey was a nervous wreck. She couldn't imagine what had happened to cause this and she was just plain scared. Terrified would be more like it.

In time, a woman who seemed to be in her forties, entered the curtained cubicle where Casey waited. "Hi. I'm Karen Roberts, a doctor here. You wanted to talk with me?"

::

continued

::


	4. Chapter 4

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 4

Casey was terrified and could only nod. Her hands were clutched together and she was shaking all over.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dr. Roberts asked softly.

Tears forming in her eyes, Casey managed to get out, "I'm - bleeding. And I don't know what's wrong."

Dr. Roberts understood. Placing a gentle hand on Casey's shoulder, she told her, "Oh, I think I can help you. It's from your - private area?"

So scared she could barely respond, Casey nodded.

"Where is your mother, Casey?"

"Don't know. She's a zero, a nut case."

"I see. Who is with you?"

"Guy named Pete."

What is Pete's last name?"

"Dunno."

"Where did you meet him?"

"On the street. He's got the coolest car ever. He's taking me out west so I can get a job. He has some friends who will help me."

"Hmm. So you haven't known him very long?"

"No. He doesn't talk much. Me neither." There was a pause before she asked, her eyes pleading for an answer, "What's wrong with me?"

Dr. Roberts sat on the narrow bed beside Casey and lightly draped an arm across her shoulders and began softly and very gently explaining everything to the young girl and how to manage this new part of her life.

Casey's mouth had dropped open and she'd wailed, _"Every month?!_ You gotta be kidding!"

Then there was the stunned, wide-eyed silence when intercourse was explained.

At the end of the quiet and private conversation, Dr. Roberts told her, "Stay here a moment and I'll be right back. I'll get some things you need. Okay?"

Casey just nodded.

Wow. That was a lot to take in! Wowzer! ' _What if Pete won't stop when I need to - uh - change - things?'_ She genuinely felt overwhelmed by all this and wondered how on earth she was going to manage it

When Dr. Roberts returned, she was accompanied by younger woman. "Casey, this is Marlene Costin. She's going to help us get you a safe place to stay for a bit until we can get everything sorted out."

Casey's frightened eyes looked like those of a trapped wild animal. "What? I have a place! You can't do this! I was - scared when - this - happened and now I know I'm alright. I'm going back to the hotel before I get in trouble for being late getting back!"

Miss. Costin spoke softly but firmly, "Casey, my dear, you are so very young to be out as you are. There are so many dangers that you never even knew existed. The law says that you have to be in a protected environment until you reach eighteen. We don't have a choice but we'll do everything possible to make it easy for you."

"No! You can't make me 'cause I'll run away. I've lived more on the streets than I have at home. I know what to do out there. I'm not going, so you can just leave!"

"Casey, I'm really sorry, dear, but I can't do that. They would put me in jail if I just let you go. You are too precious to be left to fend for yourself out there. Do you have any belongings with you?"

Casey shook her head, casting her glare at Dr. Roberts. "I trusted you! But you're just like everybody else. I wish you hadn't done this. Pete will be furious! His friends are waiting for me - to show me my new job."

Dr. Roberts responded, "I understand your feelings, Casey, but, like Miss Costin, the law gives me no choice. I want so badly to just bundle you up and hug you 'til the cows come home - but this is the best I can do for you. Miss Costin knows what to do. You can trust her."

"Yeah, right! Just like I trusted you?" Angry tears streamed down Casey's young face.

Casey's anger stung, but the doctor knew this was best. The police were even now at the hotel arresting her 'friend' Pete. Transporting a minor across state lines comes with a minimum ten year term in prison. Once investigation begins on him, there will probably be additional charges, as well.

That night Casey was placed in a hotel room that adjoined a room occupied by two policewomen who were to protect her, or so she was told. Protect her from what?

She was steamed, though it _was_ fun to order a fancy steak dinner from room service. Stomach completely full, she lay drowsily across the bed thinking of all that transpired. A policewoman had brought her small bag from the hotel so Pete knew where she was. She wondered what had happened with him. He hadn't done anything wrong.

What was going to happen to _her?_ She sure wasn't going to stay in some foster home somewhere. No, soon as she could, she be on the road again. She had looked at the road map Pete had in the car. It wasn't all that far from Flagstaff, Arizona to Los Angeles. She'd make it.

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator and glanced at his watch. It seemed quiet up here this morning. Ten minutes after six. Guess the rest of the world hasn't gotten started yet.

At his desk, he called Paulette upstairs. "The boss in yet, Paulette?... I need a few minutes of his time first thing. If you'd call me when he gets in, I'd appreciate it...Thanks!"

Last night's call in response to the BOLO was the best news he'd heard in a long, long time. He sure hoped they wouldn't have to travel by car to bring Casey back. That would be brutal. Well, he'd see what the Director had to say. He sipped his coffee and unwrapped the fresh danish that would serve as his breakfast, taking a big bite, enjoying the fresh, soft sweetness. Ducky wouldn't approve but damn! this thing is good!

He was just licking the sticky sweetness from his fingers when Gibbs and MollyMac arrived.

"We got runnin' water now, DiNozzo. Men's room. Right over there."

Tony grinned. "Didn't want to waste a drop of that Danish, boss. 'Morning!"

"Mornin', Tony! Ya slept well last night; ya look better." Molly was her usual cheerful self.

"I did. Got some good news but I need to talk to the Director first."

Gibbs looked at his former SFA with slightly narrowed eyes. "About your case?"

"Yeah. I think we're finally getting a break. Hope so, anyway."

The elevator announced its arrival with a polite little ding as it delivered McGee and Cartwright to the bullpen, each holding a container of coffee.

"Mornin', everybody!" Cartwright greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," McGee added his own more moderated greeting.

Molly went upstairs to get Jethro's coffee machine going; the sooner the better for everybody. He rarely said anything about it but she knew he enjoyed coming into his office that was filled with the unsurpassable aroma of fresh-brewing coffee. She loved that crooked little smile she got in return.

He put his things on his desk and wrapped his wife in his arms as she turned away from the machine. After a moment they separated a little and just looked at each with soft smiles. Stepping back just a little more, Gibbs' hands slid down her arms and took both of her hands and brought them up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on each one.

"See ya later," he said in a soft whisper.

Molly just cradled the side of his face with her hand for a moment, nodded and slipped out the door. Outside, she took a deep breath. It was so hard to leave him, even though they were physically not far removed from each other in this building, it was still too far. And she knew without a doubt that forever wasn't going to be long enough for them.

She thought of Jon's words yesterday on the drive back from Shenandoah. She genuinely hoped it worked out well for him and Kat. They were good people.

Tony's phone rang. "Special Agent DiNozzo... Yes! Thank you!"

Quickly coming to his feet, he headed for the stairs, "I shall return, my children!" His voice and green eyes were animated.

The rest of the team booted up computers and began checking email and messages while they waited for their leader to return. Then Tim's phone rang. "Special Agent McGee... On the way."

He gestured to Molly and Jon. "Meeting upstairs."

Paulette waved the three agents into the Director's office with a smile. Inside, Director Morrow greeted them and indicated that they should sit at the large conference table. He nodded at Tony who filled them in on the BOLO response he had received during the night.

"We've found Casey. She's in Flagstaff, Arizona, in custody. Some guy was driving her to the west coast where a "job" is supposedly waiting for her. You don't have to be an investigator to figure that one out. So! If certain people are willing, we won't have to drive _or_ go commercial to Flagstaff to pick her up." He waited with raised brows as his eyes focused on Tim and Molly. "Well?"

Molly looked at the Director. "You mean we can - "

"Yes, Agent MacKenzie. As long as you promise to go straight there and straight back. No more around the world adventures this time."

She and Tim exchanged a look with the same happy glint in their eyes. "Yes, sir. And thank you, sir!"

"Sorry I can't treat you to a week in Vegas, but maybe another time."

When they had gotten back from the Yemen mission, Tim had taken some time off and had gone through Gulfstream's training program and ground school, acing it. He was now fully qualified on the Gulfstream and was thrilled to be able to demonstrate (*show off*) his full skills to Mac.

Both pilots were thrilled to have the opportunity to fly "their" jet again. Technically, it belonged to the United States government, NCIS specifically, but nobody else had flown it since then and as far as they were concerned, they were its pilots.

Tony asked, "How long will it take to get out there?"

"Should be just under five hours, dependin' on winds aloft. When do ya want to go?"

Tony was thinking out loud, "It's seven now. If we got off by nine, we'd be there about...two our time. Get the plane serviced, take custody of Casey, wheel's up by three, we'll be back here around eight." Looking at MollyMac with a smile, he asked, "What do you think, _Captain_ MacKenzie?"

Molly and Tim exchanged a long look. She asked, "Tim?"

"It's a long day but we've done it before. Your call."

Molly thought more, then told Tony, "I'll need a Met Report before I can say definitively, but I'm inclined to say yes to there and back."

She looked at the Director, "Sir, what accommodations will Casey have once we get back here?"

Morrow appreciated the scope of his agents' thoughts. "I'll have to deal with that once we know when you're leaving. I would hazard a guess that connecting rooms at one of the hotels with two agents on duty at all times would be the most likely setup."

Jon chuckled, "I sure hope they would understand that hangin' on to that young 'un is like tryin' to catch a bar of soap in the shower."

Morrow joined in the chuckle. "Oh, they will be _thoroughly_ briefed, believe me!"

The team returned to their desks to make preparations for the flight. Morrow called the hangar and directed them to have the jet fully serviced and ready for flight, with catering aboard as before.

Molly and Tim studied weather maps, winds, and other things nobody else understood. Molly's phone rang. "Special Agent MacKenzie."

"Cap'n, this is Cpl. Adams out at the airport. How many pounds of fuel you want, ma'am?"

"Top it off, Corporal. You can never have too much fuel unless you're on fire."

A chuckle came through the phone. "Gotcha, ma'am! I'll see to it right now."

"Thanks, Corporal!"

She exchanged a look with Tim. "Full tanks." He nodded his agreement.

Molly looked down at the big shepherd beside her. "You're in for a treat, Rog. But you better not poop on the carpet, ya hear?"

He looked up at his mistress with a slight whine. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't. Just teasin' ya."

Roger responded with a soft little "Mfff" expressing his opinion. Molly had to laugh and rubbed his thick ruff and that one place behind his right ear that he especially liked.

The whole team had come to life with the prospect not only of this trip, but having Casey in custody and the possibility of getting at least a lead on Maggie.

Molly looked down at her dark slacks and one of the plaid short-sleeved shirts she favored. ' _Hope this will do.'_ she thought. No fancy, custom-made shirts this time.

Tim noticed and glanced down at his own attire. Well, the slacks were dark but his long-sleeved dark salmon shirt sure didn't look the part. He grinned at himself. They had gotten spoiled by Gulfstream, that's for sure.

Molly asked, "Tony, mind if I go see Jethro a minute before we go?"

"Gibbs would kill me for sure if I said no."

She grinned, "If he didn't, I would!" She left her desk and scooted up the stairs, Roger right beside her.

She tapped on Jethro's door and heard his response. Inside, she told him about the trip they were making out-and-back.

"Be careful, Molly-girl. I want you back here in one piece. Tonight!"

Molly grinned. "Have no fears, my husband. I have a fully qualified co-pilot now, remember?"

"Ya takin' Roger with ya?"

"Yeah. He's used to flyin' and I'd kinda like to have him with me."

Jethro nodded and pulled her into a long, long embrace with a sigh. "Don't like you goin' anywhere without me."

"Tell Morrow you're goin' with us."

"Can't. Got an operation to monitor in a little while. Think there are some weapons being shipped we need to follow."

Molly rested her head against his broad chest. She loved the comfort of listening to his heart beat and the warmth of his big hands on her back, holding her close. Their moment was interrupted by Gibbs' phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs. - Okay."

"They're ready downstairs."

His eyes softened and remained on her face as he cupped her cheek with one hand, then that hand slid around the back of her neck as pulled her as close as possible and kissed her sweetly and gently. "See ya when ya get back, babe," he breathed in her ear.

Molly blinked back tears and nodded with a smile. "Count on it!" she whispered as she backed away, then left.

Tony had checked out two sedans from the motor pool. He wasn't sure what transportation needs would be required when they returned.

* * *

At Reagan National Airport, they parked in spaces in front of the military terminal. While Tim went out to preflight the airplane, Molly checked in at the Flight Ops desk to check all the paperwork, the latest weather, the signed fuel slip from Cpl. Adams, and lastly, signed the release form that legally put the airplane under her control until the flight terminated back here tonight. She laid out and filed her flight plan with the FAA.

Picking up her flight bag and go-bag, Roger trotting along beside her, she left the building. Tim was completing the 'walk-around', his visual inspection of the jet's exterior. He spotted her approaching and grinned. She knew he was thrilled to now be qualified to do these things on his own and she sent him a big smile and a thumb's up.

Roger looked at the big white thing in front of him and glanced up at Molly, as if asking, "What's up with this, human?"

She smiled at him. "It's okay, Rog. Just a bigger version of Charlie. You'll like it." She gave him the signal to climb the stairs and he did, but at the top he looked back to be sure she was right behind him.

While she secured her go-bag under a seat, Roger looked around. His look to her said, "Hmph! Not bad."

"Told you so," she told him. He made a quick check of the cabin and claimed a spot for himself under the single-sized table between two facing seats. Molly filled a water bowl for him and he was set.

It felt good to be in the cockpit again. It was familiar and comfortable to them and momentarily this machine would lift them eight miles above the earth and fly them at six hundred miles per hour to their destination. Aircraft continually amazed Molly with their capability.

Shortly, the powerful engines were screaming like banshees behind them as they raced down the runway and the nose pointed upward, blasting their way into the sunlit morning sky.

It was a smooth trip and Tim couldn't keep himself from grinning about his vast improvement since their last memorable flight. Molly was so happy for him she just wanted to hug him tight, but that wasn't feasible while strapped into flight deck seats so she squeezed his hand tightly. He knew what she meant.

Each took a break to go to the cabin and relax a bit. It may not seem so unless you're doing it, but flying this type of equipment was a complicated mental matter and it did take a lot out of a person.

Roger had been sound asleep under his chosen table when Molly walked back, but the moment he caught her scent, he roused and came to her. After a thorough petting and ear scratching, he was satisfied enough to drink a little water and resume his nap under the table.

The catering trays were delightful, filled with different types of thick deli-style sandwiches and chilled fresh fruit. Jon had made the coffee right after take-off.

On arrival in Flagstaff, they were directed to the auxiliary terminal that served passengers of private aircraft. Tim felt the dry desert air as soon as he cracked the door open. He took a deep breath and smiled. No humidity to speak of.

* * *

Tony and Jon exited the jet looking like guys from The Men In Black. Both wore dark suits, ties, white shirts and dark sunglasses. Molly and Tim spoke with the service rep to confirm the fuel loads, engine checks and fresh catering. That completed, they joined the other two agents inside the terminal.

Tony was introducing himself and Jon, then included the pilots to the LEOs and social workers who had Casey in custody.

Casey was trying to pull off the visage and attitude of a bored teenager, but the awe in her eyes gave her away as she stared at the gleaming white jet just outside. She wasn't even paying attention to what all the adults were talking about.

This was _uber_ cool! Flying across the country in a swanky private jet! She felt like Paris Hilton or somebody. She began to take notice of these new people. The cop had already told her about NCIS and why custody was being transferred to them.

These two guys were really dressed the part to be federal bigshots. Hmm. Now that she really looked, they were super-good looking, too. She didn't know what to think about the woman. She was beautiful but she wasn't an agent, she was sure. Her face didn't have that hard look she was used to seeing on most of the law people she had had to deal with in the last year or so, especially those who worked in JD.

In fact, the woman had smiled at her. Maybe she could find out about her on the plane. And that dog! That really threw her for a loop! He stuck right by the woman's side and sat quietly. A police dog? Is he here to keep her from running away? A mental image of that big dog racing behind her and catching up with her was terrifying! No, she wouldn't chance that. She could see strong muscles defined beneath his fur. Nope. There were always opportunities; she only had to wait on the right one.

Papers were signed and exchanged, the woman took the dog outside for a few minutes then returned. She and one of the men went back out to the airplane and talked with some guys in white uniforms who had done things to the plane and signed papers, then boarded the jet.

To her surprise, through a side window of the cockpit, she saw the woman seating herself in the captain's seat! She didn't know what to think! She was definitely going to find a time to talk with her. Wow. She'd never met anybody like her. For the very first time ever, a thought formed in her mind about her own future. What would she be when she grew up? She was quiet and thoughtful as she began to acquaint herself with those unfamiliar thoughts.

The two men had introduced themselves to her and one took hold of her upper arm as they began their walk out of the terminal and towards the plane. They needn't have worried. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity for anything!

Inside, she stopped still and just looked at the luxurious interior of the jet. She had seen things like this only on TV or in some of her mother's magazines. She turned around and tried to look past the two men into the cockpit.

"Can - I see up there a minute?"

"Maybe later. They're busy right now."

Casey didn't like it but walked to the seat the man who seemed to be the boss wanted her to occupy and strapped herself in. Her small bag of belongings was tucked under her seat. Then she noticed: this thing has TV sets in it! Or maybe just screens for DVDs but she was stunned just the same.

Then the man from the cockpit closed and locked the entrance door and in moments, one of the engines came alive, then the second one. But it was actually quiet in the cabin. She hadn't flown much, just now and then when her dad was reassigned from one base to another, but that had been nothing like this! She felt like Paris Hilton or somebody.

When the jet began to move, chill bumps broke out all over her and there was no way to hide the amazed smile on her face.

After takeoff, the man called Cartwright asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She finally settled on a soft drink. There was so much to choose from! Then, shortly after that, Cartwright pulled out a huge tray from what must have been a little kitchen, and brought a plate for her and told her to pick whatever she liked from the tray. Her eyes were huge. What a feast! She loaded her plate and actually thanked him without even realizing it.

When he brought her a bottle of water, she asked about the TVs. "Yes, they're TVs though you can play DVDs on them. Want to watch anything?"

She remembered a movie her dad had bought for her when she was younger called "Adventures in Narnia" and asked for that one. Agent Cartwright looked through the DVDs perfectly aligned in a long credenza and pulled one out with a grin. He found it. In no time, the girl was totally engrossed in the story, even forgetting that she was on a jet.

When the movie ended, she blinked and brought herself back to the present. Then she saw the woman sitting with the two agents as she ate and had a cup of coffee. As much as Casey wanted to talk to her, she didn't have the nerve to interrupt them while they were talking. She wondered, ' _Are they talking about me?'_

Just a few minutes later, the woman stood up and began walking toward the front. She stopped by Casey's seat and sat on the armrest of the seat across the wide aisle from her.

"Hi. I'm Molly."

"Hey. I - I'm Casey." Her voice was small and almost timid.

"Enjoyin' the flight?"

"Yeah! I haven't ever done this before. You know, like a private jet. Do - are you - the one who flies it?"

"Sure am. Tim is my co-pilot. He's flyin' when I'm back here. We take turns. Want to come see the cockpit?"

"Oh! Can I? Yes! I mean I - I've never seen one before - except in movies sometimes." The girl's voice had become animated and excited.

Molly told the agents who had taken custody of her, "Casey's coming up front for a few minutes." The she patted the girl on the shoulder, "Come on."

Molly settled into her seat and buckled up her seat and shoulder restraints and introduced her to Tim, who offered a warm smile with his welcome.

Casey was bursting full of questions - some about the jet, but mostly questioning Molly about how she became a pilot in the first place. She listened attentively to all that she said, learning in the process that there was a lot of studying and work - but, oh! now Molly can fly big jets like this! Casey was completely captivated by everything.

Molly told her, "I have a very small, two-place airplane in Washington. Maybe I can take you up in it sometime. Just fly around the area."

"That's the airplane I learned to fly in," Tim added. "Now look where I am! I never would have thought I'd be flying like this. Mac is a great teacher!"

Molly could teach her, maybe? But somehow she just couldn't get the words out. She'd have to really catch up in school before she could do anything - MollyMac had become her real live idol!

It was two minutes after eight when the jet touched down again at its home airport in Washington. Thanks to daylight time, there was still another hour or so of daylight left. Casey had been enthralled to see Washington from the air as they had circled to line up with the runway, watching every little thing as the jet descended lower and lower until she heard the little squawk as the tires first brushed the runway. This was everything she had hoped it would be and more. Even the big dog hadn't bothered her.

When the jet stopped and the whine of the engines died away, the two agents unstrapped themselves and stood, one going toward the front, one waiting behind for her. The copilot, Tim, opened the door and the familiar humidity of Washington in the summer rushed into the cool cabin.

Descending the steps, Cartwright waited for her again, then took her arm as the other agent walked on her other side.

Then, her fantasy trip came to an end as they entered the military terminal. Several more agents and Alicia Johnson from DC Social Services were waiting for her.

One of the new agents signed papers and accepted custody of Casey and started to take her with them.

"Wait! Just wait a minute!" she protested.

But the agent had a good grip on her and was pulling her toward the door.

"Wait! I want to see Molly!" There were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. The other agent, was his name Tony? Yeah, Tony told the new guy to hang on so Casey could say goodbye.

Molly entered the building and walked back to an area not seen from the lobby. Then in a few minutes she walked back out with that big dog.

"Molly!" Casey called. "Molly, I need to see you a minute."

Her idol approached with a smile, "What's up, Casey?"

"I - I just wanted to say - thank you. Nobody has been nice to me the way you have. Will I - um, see you again?"

"You're welcome, Casey. See me? Of course! We're goin' flyin,' aren't we? But, that will depend on you, ya know. You'll have to behave yourself, do your work in school. You can't become a pilot without an education."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. And I _will_ , I promise! But - if my mother - is gone, where will I go?"

"I don't know the details, but you'll be taken care of, I promise. You'll have to do your part. Let the real Casey out so everybody can see how awesome you truly are. I'll probably see you tomorrow. We need to ask a few questions."

Fear came into Casey's eyes. "Questions? What kind of questions?"

Molly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Not a thing for you to worry about, okay? Get some good food and a good night's sleep. Tony knows a place to get some of the best Italian pastries you can imagine. Get to our office early and you can get some, isn't that right, Tony?"

"Yep. Just don't be late or McGee and Cartwright will eat all of them."

"Oh, I won't! I'll be there!"

"Okay, Casey. Good night. See ya tomorrow!" Molly told her.

As the girl left with her entourage, Molly sighed. "Poor kid. She really has had it rough."

Tim chuckled, "But she's your biggest fan now. Bet she'll turn out to be more than we can ever guess."

"I sure hope so, Tim. Great flight, by the way! A-number one! Ya ought to put in for a raise!"

Tim laughed. "We get paid for this?"

"Surrrre we do."

In fact, Director Morrow had been thinking about that very subject. It wasn't fair to the agents not to be paid for making such cost-saving things such as making this very fast one-day custody pick-up. It was certainly above and beyond their job descriptions, that's for sure!

He had other ideas, also, but he needed a chat with SecNav before mentioning it to the agents. He hoped they'd accept his proposal. Again, it would save the taxpayers a great deal of money in the long run.

::

continued

::


	5. Chapter 5

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 5

The next morning, Tony arrived at the Yard with a large box of assorted, beyond-delicious Italian pastries that had been baked only an hour or so earlier. Large coffee in hand, he settled at his desk and booted up his computer.

The others arrived with their own coffee, smiling and upbeat, hoping for a major break in this case-that-wouldn't go-away. They had barely had time to get seated before the elevator announced the arrival of two agents, social worker Alicia Johnson and Casey Caulder.

Casey was bright-eyed and eager, her eyes alighting on the one person she held in high esteem. "Morning, Molly! I told you I would be here early!"

Behind her the agents and social worker smiled as they rolled their eyes. Since five that morning, Casey had been badgering them to bring her here. She had been impatient on the drive over, barely tolerating the obvious explanation that they could go only so fast in traffic.

"Well, good mornin', Casey! And don't you look pretty! I'm so glad you let us see the beautiful Casey instead of the other one. Had breakfast?"

Casey blushed at the compliments Molly gave her. She had studied Molly's face yesterday and saw that she wore no make-up and was still too beautiful to believe. So, she had carefully cleaned her clear young skin, removed the harsh black nail polish and determined that she'd let her natural honey-gold hair color grow out.

"No. I wanted to get here so I wouldn't be late."

Molly laughed. "Well, I'm glad to see you. Let's go upstairs where we can all sit and enjoy these wonderful pastries Tony brought for us. What do you want to drink?"

Looking up through her lashes, Casey asked as if she expected to be turned down, "Some coffee? - to go with the pastry?"

Molly glanced at the social worker who gave a slight nod. "I think some coffee with milk would be perfect. I'll go get that while you go upstairs."

Tony led them upstairs to the conference room that had recording equipment in it and got everyone seated around the large table. A tech would control the recording from the Interrogation observation room just down the hall.

Molly brought Casey's coffee and pushed the huge box of mouth-watering pastries toward her with several napkins. The girl's eyes were big and her mouth formed a small o as she looked at the array and tried to make her choices.

Tony, Jon and Tim quietly sat back, just observing. They wanted Molly to handle this since the girl had established a bond with her.

When everyone was settled and enjoying the pastries and coffee, Molly asked quietly, "You haven't seen your mother in a while, Casey?"

Swallowing and wiping her mouth with a napkin, she answered, "No. I didn't like to be around her. She was always drunk, anyhow. I stayed away as much as possible."

"That must have been tough."

"Well,...I guess so. I got used to it - and I liked being out on my own."

"Does your mom have any friends?"

Casey snorted. "Men or women? Women, no. Men, yes. Every day almost."

"What about Major Brighton? Was he mean to you?"

"No. He seemed to be a good person. He tried to be friends, but I knew he'd be leaving soon, too, so I kept away from him."

"People always leave you, huh?" Easy, casual questions while they all ate the goodies made this very easy since Casey seemed to be quite willing to talk to Molly.

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "First was my dad. He went away to war and died when his plane crashed. He was the one who took care of me when I was really little. When he left, my mom didn't know what to do or something." Her voice was tinged with wistful sadness.

"Then she married Bill. I was surprised 'cause I had never even seen him before. He wasn't one of the ones who came every day."

"Bill didn't know about them?"

"Guess not. He married her, but I don't know why. And I was right about him leaving. He was deployed right after they got married, and I saw some divorce papers that mom left on the table one day. Good thing I didn't let him be a friend."

"Casey, we've been tryin' so hard to find you and your mom because we were worried. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

The girl shook her head as she stared at the surface of the table. "No. I don't know much about her. She never really talked to me about anything. Even about - well, why I went to the hospital in Arizona. She doesn't - know me at all."

Molly's voice was soft and genuine as she said, "I'm so sorry, Casey. I wish things had been better for all of you. Do you know about your mom's life as she grew up?"

Casey just shook her head no.

Wondering just what to say, Molly paused a moment then took the bull by the horns and quietly described Maggie's life in the hills.

Casey's eyes grew large and an expression of shock settled onto her very pretty features. After Molly finished, Casey just studied the top of the table again as she processed this new information. Why hadn't her mom ever told her about that? Maybe it was too hard for her to remember and talk about. Is that why she drinks all the time?

When Casey looked at Molly again, her voice was quiet, subdued. "And you can't find my mom?"

Molly slowly shook her head. "We've searched everywhere. The security force at the base is continually lookin' in every nook and cranny there. We've talked to neighbors, relatives, even your dad's family. She has just vanished. But we won't quit. We don't stop until we have the answers."

Casey just nodded somberly. She was still digesting all this, trying to rethink her life-long opinions of her mother.

"Casey, can you think of anybody at all who might have wanted your mother to disappear?"

Tears were floating in her blue eyes as Casey asked, "You mean except me? _I_ wanted her to go away for most of my life. _I didn't know!_ I didn't know how bad she was hurt! I - just didn't - know and now she's gone. It's _my_ fault!" Her face was awash with hot tears.

"How can it possibly be your fault, Casey?"

"'Cause I wanted her gone! I wished for it so long. I hated her because she never loved me, never paid any attention to me at all. She acted like I wasn't even there. I'd climb onto a countertop to get to the cabinets where I could find a box of cereal or something to eat 'cause she wouldn't cook. I'd be hungry and I'd tell her but she'd just stare at me like I was something weird. But I didn't know. I didn't understand. Maybe she knew I wanted her to go away..."

"Casey, it isn't your fault. At all. You were so very young and you needed a mother who would love you and take care of you. You grew to resent her treatment of you and you were very hurt by her lack of attention. That just added fuel to the fire and you were too young to cope with it."

Molly's low soft voice continued. "She is so broken, Casey, by the way she was treated while she grew up. That's the only thing she knew about raisin' a child and she refused to do that to _you_. She refused to hurt _you_ the way _she_ had been hurt. I think her behavior may have been a result of that, though I'm certainly not a person trained in that area; it's just somethin' that makes sense. By stayin' away from you, she thought she was doin' the best thing she could for you. Yes, she loves you! No doubt about that, but she's afraid to show it because she doesn't want to hurt you. Does that make sense to you, Casey?"

Slowly, the child nodded. "I think so. You think - she really does love me, Molly?"

"I do, Casey. I honestly do."

It was quiet around the table for long moments. Molly then asked, "Did you ever hear any of the men who came to see your mom get loud or sound threatenin'?"

Again, a negative shake of the head. "No. They were always in her bedroom and the door was shut. Sounded like they were laughing, and a bunch of other sounds that I don't know. I usually left the house, then just mostly stayed away. I'd slip back in to take a bath and get clean clothes sometimes. I'd run the washer and dryer and she never even knew it."

"You think maybe one of the people from the street might have followed you home at some point?"

"I don't think so. Nobody knew where I came from."

"But somebody may have noticed that you'd disappear at times and come back nice and clean, wearin' fresh clothin'."

Casey thought about that. "Could have, Molly. I just don't know. I never saw anybody paying attention to me like that. Most people on the street stay to themselves."

Molly glanced at Tony who smiled, saying, "I'm sure glad you enjoyed the pastries, Casey. Let's wrap some of these up so you can take them with you, okay? You've been such a great help to us and we'll keep looking for your mom, I promise."

Casey just nodded, saying, "Thank you" for the pastries. She looked at Alicia Johnson, the social worker, and asked, "What happens to me now?"

Smiling, the woman told her, "Well, we don't have a place at the moment so you'll stay in the hotel for now. Is that alright?"

Casey sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Still no place for her. Not at home. Not on the street. Not with social services. No where.

Then Molly stood up. "Hold on. I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back."

Stepping out of the room, Molly made her call, then returned to the conference room with a smile. "Casey, if Ms. Johnson agrees, would you like to come stay the night with me and my husband and Roger?"

Casey's eyes were huge as her head whipped around to the social worker. "Oh, please! Please, can I? I'll be good. I promise! Pleeeeease?"

Ms. Johnson looked unsure for a moment, then thought that if Casey wasn't safe with a federal agent then they were all in trouble. She had listened carefully to the conversation - it certainly couldn't be called interrogation - and Molly's sincerity was evident. And this was the first time she had _ever_ heard Casey express enthusiasm for anything.

A smile tugged at her mouth. "I'm sure you'll enjoy staying the night with Agent MacKenzie. I'll take you there since I'm required to make a personal inspection of any place you'll be. That okay?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you! Thank you! Molly, I can! Sparkles were practically leaping from her happy eyes.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his office, thoughtfully rubbing his temple. Now what? They were gonna babysit this kid Tony's team had been searchin' for for so long? Was he makin' a mistake in tellin' Molly he'd leave that decision up to her? Sometimes she could get carried away with her enthusiasm. Well, it _would_ be just for one night. They could handle that. He hoped.

* * *

Casey returned to the hotel with Ms. Johnson and two new agents. They would take her to Molly's house this evening when Molly got off work. The girl was so excited she could hardly stand it. She told Ms. Johnson all about the jet and the flight and about Molly and Tim.

The social worker listened attentively, nodded and smiling. She could hardly believe that this was the same girl who had stayed in trouble for more than a year. For the first time, she could really see the child who had hidden beneath ugly makeup, black clothing and sullen, resentful attitudes. And, for the first time, she had real hope for this young girl.

* * *

After the others left, Tony and his team sat at the conference table for a short time, discussing Casey's statements. They still didn't have a lead but they felt they could eliminate Casey as a suspect. Her answers and responses were clearly natural and spontaneous.

With a grin, Tim asked Mac about her sleep-over invitation.

"I think it'll be good for Casey - and I'll enjoy talkin' with her. I'm pretty sure she won't run away. She seems to be excited about it."

Tony commented, "Maybe she'll think of something to add to what she said today."

MollyMac just nodded, then told her leader, "Tony, thanks for gettin' the pastries. They were delicious and created the perfect relaxed atmosphere we needed. I know they were expensive, so I'll chip for them."

"Nah, MollyMac. My pleasure - and I certainly enjoyed my share of them. Thanks for handling the interview. Good work!"

Molly smiled, saying, "I just wish we had learned something new. Ya know, the more I think about it, it really is possible that Maggie avoided Casey because she didn't want to hurt her like she had been. And if she _did_ pick up on Casey's wishes, she may have just disappeared on her own. She was also facin' a divorce. It's somethin' we should consider."

"I think you're right. Anybody have any idea where to look or what to do now?"

McGee and Cartwright were both very thoughtful as they considered the question. Jon finally answered, "We might try to find out if there was a place or a person she would go to. How we'd do it, I don't know."

One eyebrow arched, Tim offered, "I may be able to uncover something but I think it's doubtful. I think we've gotten about all we're going to get from that source."

Tony sat thinking then said, "Well, let's get back downstairs and see if there's anything at all we can find."

Staring at the info in front of him in the silent bullpen, Jon asked in general, "What about Brighton's family? We haven't done anything with them, have we?"

Tony looked at him thoughtfully then at Tim, who responded, "On it, Boss!" The team leader was asking himself, _'How have we missed this before now?'_

A short time later, Tim looked at Tony, "Got it, Boss."

Then he continued, "William D. Brighton, age 39, born in York, PA, parents deceased. One brother, Robert J. Brighton, age 44, born in York, PA."

"Major Brighton graduated _cum laude_ from University of PA, joined the Marine Corps afterward, rising to his current rank in good time. Excellent service record, highly rated by his superiors. Currently deployed to Afghanistan, scheduled to be rotated back to the states in sixty-three days. Filed for divorce from Margaret Hales Brighton ten months ago, no personal contact since that time."

"Brother Robert James Brighton is a Deputy Sheriff of York County, PA. Graduated from University of PA - York with a degree in criminal justice, did a short hitch in the Army, left, sworn in as deputy, currently holds rank of sergeant. Married, three children."

He looked up at Tony waiting for his orders. "We have to check out the brother. York isn't very far north of here. It would be an easy drive down and back. He would also have the knowledge to do something like taking a person without leaving traces. Tim, check out the Sheriff. See if you can determine the relationship between Brighton and him."

Tony kept Tim digging up info on the Brighton brothers for the rest of the day and assigned MollyMac, Jon and himself to cold cases.

By the end of the day, Tim had a complete rundown on the brothers. Nothing unusual showed on either in the area of finances. Both appeared to be exactly what they were. A few quiet phone calls to school principals and others in the town who would have had dealings with them revealed that the brothers seemed to be very close, with Robert taking his responsibilities as 'big brother' quite seriously, especially after both parents were killed in an auto crash when William was just fourteen. At age nineteen, Robert took full responsibility for his brother and did an excellent job of raising him by all accounts.

After thinking about it, everything seemed completely above board and clean but a nagging gut told Tony they needed to go to York and check things out for themselves.

"Okay, time to wrap it up for today. Tim, tomorrow you and I will go to York and see what we see. Report at 0700 and we'll leave first thing."

Molly sighed and told her partner, "Guess it's you and me on Cold Cases again."

Jon grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Molly shook her head and tossed a pencil at him. "You ain't right, Cartwright, ya know that?"

"Yep. I fit right in."

Molly laughed. "Yeah, ya got that right. See y'all in the mornin' assumin' I survive the night with Casey."

"Why did you volunteer for that, Mac?"

"I dunno, Jon. It just felt right. I could see Casey's spirit sinkin' that there wasn't a place for her anywhere except in a hotel. I couldn't let her go like that."

"And Gibbs agreed?"

"Umm, not really. He said he'd leave it to me to decide."

Jon's brows rose. "Ohhhh, boy! Can I go home with ya? I wanna watch."

Jon caught the second pencil tossed at him. "I'll take that as 'no'."

"You take it right!"

Good nights exchanged in the team, they headed for the elevator. They had put in a long day. Again. But still didn't know where to find Maggie.

* * *

Taking I-695 out of Washington, skirting around Baltimore, then getting on I-83 had Tony and Tim in York in a little over two hours. York is the county seat of York County, so the agents went first to the County Sheriff's office.

Received cordially by Sheriff Ron Jackson, they asked general questions about his deputy. The Sheriff answered but quickly asked them what their interest was in Sgt. Brighton.

"We're checking into the Brighton family just as a formality in connection with a case involving his brother's wife. As you know, everybody has to be vetted."

"Yeah, I understand that. I'd be shocked if Bob was involved in any way. He's devoted to his family and is one damn good Deputy. Wouldn't surprise me at all if he didn't sit in this chair some day. He'd be a good one, I can tell you that."

More questions, then they thanked the Sheriff and moved on to the York branch of the University of PA. It was a bit of a long shot, but there may still be some of Brighton's professors there who would remember him.

From the University campus, they stopped at a small grill in town for lunch. The food wasn't bad but it was a long shot from the feast Tony and Jon had had at Sally's Grill.

They finally went to the Brighton home, hoping to catch the Deputy at home since it was his day off. Answering the door wearing a pair of cutoff-at-the-knee jeans and an old shirt, Tony and Tim introduced themselves. Inside, they were invited to sit.

Mrs. Brighton, also dressed casually, brought glasses of tea to them before excusing herself. She was supervising a group of kids in their pool.

Sgt. Brighton's investigative eyes took in everything about the two agents. He was a tall man, topping out at around six-four or five. He seemed to keep himself in shape and appeared fit.

After the first few minutes, he asked bluntly, "Cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"We're checking out every possible lead in connection with your brother's missing wife," Tony answered. "As you know, every person has to be eliminated as a possible suspect."

"Yeah, I do. But my brother is in Afghanistan and I've only met his wife once right after they married. Bill always showed good common sense so why he married that woman, I'll never understand. Couldn't find her way out of a wet paper bag. He told me he's already filed for divorce, which is the smartest thing he could do, in my estimation."

"He found out _after_ the wedding that she had a daughter and from what I understand, she's no good, either. Runaway, in and out of JD. Nothing but trouble. I'm glad he'll be free of them."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to do harm to either of them?"

"Not a chance. Don't know anything more than what I've told you. Anything else? I'm supposed to grill for the kids' pool party."

"No, but thank you, Deputy Brighton. Appreciate your time."

On the drive back to DC, neither agent spoke very much. Tim glanced sideways at his team leader several times because Tony was not known for long silences.

At last, DiNozzo asked, "Tim, did you get any vibes from that guy?"

Tim thought, "Yeah, sort of. He gave all the right answers but there was something in his eyes that just didn't seem right. Maybe because he's in law enforcement. Did you?"

"Yeah. Something just wasn't quite right but I can't put my finger on it."

Returning the agency car to the motorpool, the two agents went upstairs to the bullpen where Molly and Jon were working on their cold cases.

Jon looked up when the elevator announced their arrival. "Hey! How did it go?"

The senior half of the team updated them on their findings and opinions. Both Molly and Jon mulled over what they had been told.

Molly commented, "So the Major told his brother about the divorce. They must stay in touch with each other." She frowned before she added, "I'm probably goin' out on a limb here, but I wonder if the brother wanted to help his baby brother out by removin' the problem? Wonder if Casey is in any danger since she was gone when her mother disappeared. You didn't mention her, did you?"

Tim shook his head. "He spoke of her habit of running away, being in JD, and so forth. His words were that she was "no good, either."

Jon mentioned, "It would be hard to come up with a reason to question him further simply based on that."

The others nodded in agreement. Tony scrubbed his face with both hands. "So, I'm open to ideas."

His team could offer nothing more.

"Okay, then. I guess we keep on keeping on and hope something will break for us. I'm going for coffee. Anybody want something?"

He took their orders and left, leaving his team sitting silently, thinking.

Molly asked, "How far out did our BOLO go, especially to hospitals and morgues?"

"Not as far as York, PA," Tim responded. "And I'm thinking what you're thinking. New one going out now!"

Molly brought up a Google map of the terrain between DC and York. "Lots of places to dump a body. Lots of water between here and there."

Tim said, "Let's hope that the expanded BOLO will bring us something."

When Tony returned, they told him what they had done and he looked at MollyMac's screen with the map and shook his head.

"That's a lot of territory - all within reasonable driving distance. Wonder if the good Deputy Brighton has taken any extra days off lately? Not that he'd necessarily need them to carry out a kidnapping and murder because of the distance, but..."

Jon brought up the fact that she likely disappeared after dark since no one saw anyone around the last day she was known to have been seen. Then Molly pointed out that her 'One-A-Day vitamin' would have come and gone.

"Wonder what time he left that day?"

Tim picked up the phone and called the Security Force headquarters at Bolling. When he hung up, he told them, "The commander will find out and let us know soonest."

Had the team finally gotten a break on this case? They sure hoped so.

* * *

Bob Brighton sat in his living room after the NCIS agents left. So they're looking into Maggie Brighton, are they? From all he knew, the woman was a basket case who hadn't a clue what to do about anything. Her disappearance was a benefit for everyone involved, especially for Bill. Her body might turn up at some point, but after all this time, there wouldn't be any forensics left to investigate.

He hadn't an idea what the state or whoever would do about Casey, but she wasn't his problem. Or Bill's. There was still some family around from Maggie's first husband. One of them would have to step up to the plate and be responsible for the kid. As a runaway on the streets, she probably wouldn't last long, anyway.

Time to go get the grill going. Those kids would be starving!

* * *

Molly called Alicia Johnson at the hotel to tell her she was heading home if she wanted to meet her there. After arriving home, Jethro could see Molly's excitement glowing in her eyes as she hugged and kissed him.

"You'll like Casey, Jethro." She told him all that had happened that day and had nearly finished when they were interrupted by the doorbell.

When Molly opened it with a huge grin, Casey jumped into Molly's arms and hugged her as if she'd never let go. "Welcome, Casey! Alicia, come in. George, Al, y'all come in, too." The two NCIS agents exchanged a look not sure if they dared venture into the home of the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They tentatively nodded and edged in cautiously.

Pulling Casey by the hand, she introduced her to Jethro.

Casey responded shyly, "Hello, Mr. Gibbs. Thank you for letting me come here tonight."

His face softening as it usually did around kids, Jethro smiled, softly telling her, "Hey, Casey. Hope ya don't get bored. Not a lot to do here."

"Oh, it'll be fine! Molly and I can talk. There's _so_ much I want to learn! She flew me here from Arizona. In a jet! I want to be like her - but - I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I - wasn't - a very good student before."

"Well, now you can make up for it. It'll take some work but you can do it. Molly flies a lot when there's time - and she's good. You could do a whole lot worse in picking a role model. She's helped me a lot." He said the last with his soft gaze firmly fixed on his wife's soft brown eyes.

"Jethro, this is Alicia Johnson, Casey's social worker. She has to inspect our place so Casey can stay here tonight."

He nodded and accepted the hand Ms. Johnson held out to him.

The two agents, George Malcom and Al Rozitus, had remained close to the door in case they had to make a hasty exit.

Gibbs looked at them one eyebrow raised. Without delay, they introduced themselves to Special Agent Gibbs who nodded in response and said, "Beer's in the refrigerator."

"We're on duty, sir. But thank you."

"Don't call me sir. Well, sit down then til we find out what all's goin' on."

Holding on to Casey's hand (or was it the other way around?), Molly was showing Ms. Johnson through the house, pointing out all the stunning woodwork that Jethro had done and the remodel of the upstairs. She took her into the room that Casey would use tonight along with its own private bathroom.

Ms. Johnson was very impressed. Walking into the living room, she smiled at Jethro and said, "Mr. Gibbs, your work is just amazing! This is a beautiful home. Casey, I'll go now and will see you in the morning early."

"Okay, Alicia. G'night.'

The agents weren't sure exactly what they were supposed to do. Their assignment was to provide security for the Brighton girl. "We'll just stand guard outside, Agent Gibbs."

"Why ya wanna do that? Why don't ya just go home?"

"Um, we're Miss Caulder's security detail and we aren't supposed to leave her."

"Who's your boss?"

"Jake Peterson."

"I'll take care of it. Be back here before 0630 in the mornin'."

"Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs. We'll be here." The two nervous agents were out of the door and in the agency car in a heartbeat. Gibbs' mouth wore a tiny smirk.

::

continued

::


	6. Chapter 6

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 6

Having arrived home before Molly, Jethro had again put some chicken in to bake. Molly began chopping fresh vegetables for a good salad to go with it as dinner rolls in the oven added their fragrance to the good smells in the kitchen. Later, she would make some popcorn if Casey wanted to watch a movie.

Roger was happily playing in the backyard so Molly let him stay until he asked to come in. There was fresh water and food waiting for him already.

Jethro got the plates and utensils out and asked Casey to help him set the table. The frightened expression on her face said that she had never done it before so Jethro set one place then left Casey to do the other two while he was in the kitchen.

Carefully copying the one place setting, the girl did it perfectly and grinned happily to herself. She wasn't used to eating from a properly set table. She was dancing with happiness inside to be able to learn and do these things. She was beginning to feel like a real person!

When Jethro saw that Casey was finished, he nonchalantly strolled back into the dining area and murmured a quiet, "Good job."

Casey was thrilled! Nobody ever told her she did anything well. She wanted to learn so much more, soaking in everything she saw. She returned to the kitchen to watch Molly make the salad.

Pretending to be checking a mental checklist, Molly said, "Okay, all the lettuce is shredded, the onion is chopped, carrots shredded, the celery is cut and destringed, the boiled eggs are chopped, the cucumber is sliced, radishes sliced. I guess that's all this time. Casey, you want to put it all together while I get the dressin's out?"

"Yes - but - I've never done it before."

"Okay, we'll do it together." And they had fun tossing the salad, making something of a mess with it in the process. Carefully carrying the big bowl to the table, Casey felt little chills scurry over her. _'Wow, this is fun!'_

Her eyes were shining with happiness at experiencing these new things, at being so completely accepted by these two people.

The evening before, Molly had made a large pitcher of Southern iced tea which Casey wanted to try. Jethro's strong coffee was ready so they took their seats, Molly said a little blessing and the meal began, enjoyed with light conversation and laughter. Molly carefully observed everything that the two adults did so she could do everything right. And the food was so good!

Casey could have cried. Oh, if she could only have a place like this every night! She ached with the lonely life she had led and wished beyond anything that she had a family like this. She had managed in the past but now that she saw what a real family was like, she knew she could never go back to the grubby loneliness of the streets again. She dared to wonder if maybe she could live here but was afraid to ask. She wasn't sure enough of Molly's husband yet. He was kind to her but she needed more time to get a better read on him.

After the meal, Molly ran a sinkful of hot, soapy water and began to wash dishes as Casey and Jethro brought them to the kitchen. Casey watched intently as Jethro tightly wrapped the remaining salad before putting it in the refrigerator.

"Keeps fresher longer if it's covered," he softly said. Casey's sharp mind wasn't missing a thing.

"How did you bake the chicken," she asked tentatively. In his easy way of talking with children, Jethro explained as she nodded at each step. "Now you can do it, too." A huge smile lit up the girl's face. Her instinct to reach out and hug Mr. Gibbs was stopped only at the last second. She didn't know if he'd like that or not.

Roger stood on his hind legs at the kitchen window and whined so Jethro opened the door for him. He went straight to his food and crunched away, then drank water before sitting to watch the humans while they chatted as the dishes were dried and put away, the cabinets wiped down and the floor swept.

Ordinary, everyday, mundane activites that most everyone took for granted or even griped about having to do, was better than a day at the circus for a girl whose life had not known these things. Regular food, cooked at home, with people who enjoyed doing it and teaching her, was a day she'd never forget. Kindness. Comfort. Happiness.

The beautiful shepherd wasn't quite sure who this new human was, but there was no tension or stress in the air so he just relaxed and laid down to observe.

Kitchen clean, Molly hugged Jethro tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. "The chicken was delicious! Thanks for bakin' it."

Jethro just grinned in kind of a lop-sided way. He planted a soft kiss on his wife's lips, then asked, "Whatcha got planned now?"

"I don't know. Casey, is there anything special you'd like to do? We have some movies, music. Or we can just sit and talk."

Choices! She couldn't decide so Molly suggested, "Why don't you see if there's a movie you might be interested in. I'll make some popcorn while you look."

Casey smiled. "Okay!"

Jethro commented, "I'll be down in the basement."

Casey asked, "What's down there?"

"Buildin' a boat."

"A _boat?"_

"Yeah. Sailboat. Wanna see it?"

"Yeah!"

Movie forgotten, they wound up eating popcorn and talking as they watched Jethro painstakingly work on the boat. Casey learned how to sand wood properly, the names of the parts of the boat currently being built and clearly had a wonderful time doing it.

When their young guest began to yawn, Molly said, "Okay, time for us to go upstairs, get our showers and ready for bed. We have to get up really early to be at work on time."

"What time do you have to leave?" Casey wanted to know.

"By six-thirty to be at work by seven," Molly answered.

Casey was almost too excited to sleep, but before she knew it she was being gently awakened by Molly before sunrise.

"Good mornin', sweet girl! Didja sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. I was so warm and comfortable." Casey yawned and stretched sleepily.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly so go ahead and get dressed."

"Okay!"

Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast satisfied their stomachs, then beds were made, brushing teeth and last morning ablutions were completed when the doorbell rang. The two agents assigned to Casey's detail had arrived at six-twenty, ahead of the six-thirty deadline given them by Agent Gibbs. Actually, they had been sitting outside in the car for nearly a half-hour. No way would they be late arriving!

Only a moment later, Alicia Johnson arrived to find a sniffling Casey who hated for her visit to end so soon. Molly told her, "Maybe you can come spend a weekend with us when we're off. You know our work doesn't give us much time off, but we'd love to have you. How 'bout that?"

Casey just nodded, not trusting her voice. She hugged Molly tightly, not wanting to let go. Then she was surprised when Jethro held his arms out for a hug, as well.

The child barely managed a wobbly "Thank you. I had a great time."

Then everybody was off. As Jethro drove the jeep to the Yard, Molly commented, "I really enjoyed havin' Casey visit, didn't you, Jethro?"

He nodded. "Good kid. Just needs to be taken care of."

Molly nodded. She knew what her heart was telling her but her head was telling her something else.

Jethro cast a few sideways glances at his quiet wife as a small, soft smile crept across his lips. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Molly looked up at him, then back down at her hands in her lap with a quiet sigh. "Casey."

Her husband nodded without comment. He knew what she was thinking and he agreed with her except that they just weren't home enough.

* * *

The last BOLO the team had issued on Maggie brought several calls of possibilities: women of Maggie's approximate height and weight, etc. found in various bodies of water over the last six months.

Tony sent Jon and MollyMac to check out some while he and Tim would check the others. At the end of a long day of driving here and there, then back to the Yard, they had nothing positive, yet two were possible. There wasn't enough flesh left to identify them visually, so the hunt for dental records began.

Two days later, both bodies were ruled out. Back to square one again. The team couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to solve this mystery.

 _Months earlier:_

Maggie walked slowly around her house, glass of vodka in her hand as silence rang in her ears. Sadness was nearly overwhelming her but she didn't know what to do about it. There was no one to guide her, to tell her.

Life was just too big; she should have stayed with Pa, maybe. She had believed that if she could get away from there, she would learn how to live in this new world, but she hadn't. Nothing had prepared her for functioning outside of that little shack that had been her home. Even being locked in the closet wasn't as bad as this.

She glanced at the legal papers on the dining table. Bill had filed for divorce; he wasn't coming back to her. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to hide things from him but she had been so afraid that he wouldn't love her if he knew everything. Of course he found out. He had been so _terribly_ angry but he never struck out at her like Pa did. Even so, there was something about his quiet, simmering wrath that was terrifying.

He had accepted a deployment back to Afghanistan and she hadn't seen him since. Tears came and streamed down her face, making her eyes red and her nose stuffy. She couldn't manage out here anymore. Maybe she should just go back home. She didn't even know if Pa was still alive or not. He'd be really old if he was.

Neither could she support herself. There was some insurance money from when Roy died but that was all. Tears flowed harder. Roy had been so kind to her, so sweet. He did his best to help her and she had felt better and happier than she ever had before. In fact that was the only time in her life that she had been happy. _Why_ did he have to die? He even took care of Casey because she knew nothing about it.

Maggie admitted to herself that she was a failure at being a mother as she was in everything else. It was terrible that Casey had rather run away and live out on the streets than to be here with her. That said it all.

In her mind, she knew that the men who came to visit didn't really love her, but for just those few moments, she had been held, she had felt wanted. The need to be loved was so enormously great in her soul, she was like a starving person who would do anything for a few bites of food or a sip of water.

Though, being totally honest with herself, she felt worse afterward than she had before each encounter. But those moments of having someone's attention, being held in someone's arms, being cuddled, were grasped with fierce intensity in attempts to stop the incurable ache in her bleak soul.

As she walked, sipping the straight vodka, she stared at the bare walls of the house, the department store furniture. This was only a house, nothing like she sensed a home should be, yet she didn't know what a real home looked like. But she knew that this wasn't it.

She wandered back to the living room and sat in one of the two matching chairs, looking out at the night through the front windows. Casey was somewhere out there. _'Oh, my baby. I've failed you so bad. I hope you can forgive me someday. I - love you, daughter. I hope you know it.'_

She was startled by the doorbell. Who would that be? Nobody ever came here at night.

She opened the door and a tentative smile crossed her face. "Hello." She wondered what this person wanted.

He introduced himself a bit hesitantly, but she didn't seem put off by him.

"I saw you earlier and wanted to ask you out. Will you come with me?"

This man looked interesting - and she had caught his attention. Well, what would it hurt. Without giving it another thought, Maggie followed him out the door to his pickup truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the team caught other cases: a young Ensign got into an altercation in a bar over a girl and was stabbed to death. A Captain's daughter ran away from home and was located only after a hard two-day search. They assisted John Balboa's team with a particularly difficult case of an officer's young son being kidnapped. That one ended well, for a change and gave all of them a short breather from the death they so often had to deal with.

Alicia Johnson stayed in touch with the Gibbses, letting them know that Casey was in an excellent home and seemed to be settling in well, though she continually asked when could she see Molly and Jethro again. Alicia had agreed to ask them for permission for Casey to call them at certain times. Giving her both their cell numbers, they agreed with the understanding that they may not always be able to answer if they were on a case.

Casey had asked to be enrolled in summer school to help her catch up. Her intelligent mind ripped through all the subject material and she would begin the regular school session at grade-level with her peer group.

Alicia told all this to a happy Molly, saying, "I've never seen a child turn around so completely as Casey has. You and your husband are an enormous positive influence on her."

Molly thanked her, adding, "I hope she understands that we are just people with feet of clay. We certainly aren't perfect - but we do the best we can. Both of us enjoyed having her with us. We do have permission to have Casey over for a weekend if we ever get one off, don't we?"

"Oh course! That is one point that Casey insisted upon and her foster parents agreed, happy that she has others in her life. All of you can coordinate with each other."

* * *

Jon hadn't yet gotten up the nerve to ask Kat to move into his apartment. For her part, Kat was wondering if the two of them were ever going to get past the 'just kissing' stage. She knew Jon was being super-cautious with her so she let him set the pace. For now.

Driving back from interviewing some witnesses in a case they were on, Jon asked Molly, "Mac, if you were me and you wanted to take somebody out for a really, _really_ special meal, where would you go?"

Molly smiled. "There's one special restaurant that Jethro takes me to every year for our anniversary. We dress up, have a fantastic meal, dance. Ducky is the one who introduced us to it. He's the best guide you could ever have!"

She told him how the Medical Examiner had engineered the dating between Jethro and herself and when they got to the Yard, she led him downstairs.

"Well, hello, my young friends! Come have a cup of tea with me. I had feared I would be alone today since Mr. Palmer is tending to his studies."

"Thank you, Ducky. We'd love to. Jon has some questions about how to handle a very, very special date and I told him what you did for Jethro and me. Especially that restaurant that Jethro takes me to on our anniversary every year."

"Oh, yes! Quite an elegant establishment, I must say! Well, my boy, this is what i recommend." Then began Jon's course of instruction on Proper Dating 101 by Dr. Donald Mallard. When Molly went back upstairs, Jon was still 'sitting at the master's feet', so to speak, absorbing every word, and learning step-by-step how the ME had successfully orchestrated the Gibbs-MacKenzie courtship.

The following Friday evening, Jon got his first ride in Ducky's beautiful Morgan as the two visited the restaurant and Jon observed how the venerable doctor set up a reservation, including the menu, wines, desserts, setting, and prepayment.

Walking back to the car, Jon chuckled, "Dr. Mallard, you sure are the master at this! I never would have thought of half of it!"

Pleased at the compliments, Ducky countered, "Oh, my dear boy! Experience is all it takes. I'm so happy to be of help to my friends. I'm complimented that you came to me for advice."

The Maitre'D, having recalled the good doctor from his previous experience with him, understood immediately what would be required and how to handle it. When the appointed night arrived, a somewhat nervous Jonathan Cartwright rang the his lady's doorbell and greeted her with a small gasp at her stunning appearance in a short but demure cocktail dress that accentuated her every pleasing attribute.

Nearly stuttering, he gave her the flowers he had just picked up from the florist. Kat smothered her amusement at Jon's reaction. He was so adorable she could hardly stand it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were fortunate to find a parking space close to the restaurant entrance. Jon's heart was pounding with nervousness; he wanted this evening to be perfect.

The Matire'D bowed and escorted them to their table with a flourish. The setting was perfect. Greenery placed strategically gave them the feeling of privacy while they still have a good view of the large dancefloor and the house orchestra.

Kat was impressed that Jon had organized all of this. She felt as if she was a celebrity or something instead of just a federal agent.

The appetizers were light and tasty, accompanied by the best white wine she had ever tasted. Then came dish after dish, each better than the last. As the Molly had recommended, a lucious dessert ofTiramisu was served. The two were very comfortably stuffed. Over coffee, they finally turned their attention to the dancefloor.

Jon stiffened in his seat as he stared at the elegant couple sweeping around the floor in a perfectly executed waltz. Gibbs and Molly! Wow! He never would have imagined that Gibbs not only owned a tux but looked so debonaire and at ease in it. And Molly. Wow. That dress seemed to be made just for her. Just modest enough yet just hinting at saucy sexiness, it showed her toned legs to perfection.

He and Kat just sat watching the pair dance with their eyes only on each other. Jon put his hand over Kat's, saying softly, "That's what love looks like."

She nodded. Yes. That's the kind of love she wanted and she turned her eyes toward Jon and held his gaze for long moments.

"Kat. I'd like to ask you something. As you know, my place has plenty of space - and - uh, and - I'd like to ask if you - would - uh - consider movin' in with me?" There! He had gotten it out!

Kat smiled and touched the side of his handsome face. "I thought you'd never ask, Jonathan Cartwright. I was beginning to think I was going to have to just move in on my own!"

Jon was thrilled but then he hesitantly reminded her, "You - do know there is - uh, just one bedroom."

Kat responded, "Of course, I do. But twin beds will fit just fine, I think. Don't you?"

Jon's face was a picture. Twin beds?

Then Kat laughed. "I'm just teasing, Jon. Yes, I know - and I think we're both ready to take the next step in our relationship. In case you haven't noticed, I'm silly in love with you, Mr. NCIS."

Jon's mind was reeling. Kat was so far ahead of him it wasn't even funny. And here he'd been trying to keep his own feelings for her hidden, not wanting to put any pressure on her. He didn't know that his love for her shined in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and quietly laughed in enormous relief and happiness. "I've wanted to tell you that for a long time, Kat. I do love you. Very much. I want you to be happy and to look after you."

Kat smiled as he leaned in for a sweet, gentle kiss. "We'll take care of each other."

A bit later, they joined the Gibbses on the dance floor, losing themselves in the music and each other. It was a very, very good evening.

* * *

Cpl. Courtney, administrative assistant to Major Brighton, placed his weekly call to his brother Conrad in Maryland. Conrad adored his younger brother and would do anything for him. Jimmy could tell Conrad anything and he'd never repeat it. Ever. He didn't mind listening to his brother blow off steam, either. Sometimes that Mrs. Brighton got on Jimmy's very last nerve, though he always tried to be polite to her. Conrad knew as much about the Brightons as Jimmy did.

When Conrad was a baby, he contracted the measles, then right after the bout of measles, he developed encephalitis, an inflammation and/or infection of the brain. Unfortunately, Conrad suffered permanent damage from the infection. His mental capacity was diminished, he was unable to control moods or emotions and often showed symptoms of psychosis. He still lived at his family's farm near Laurel, Maryland adjacent to the Patuxent Research Refuge and would always require someone to handle his banking and other related affairs.

Conrad rarely left the family property, preferring to stay to himself, though he had learned to drive and was an extremely careful driver. He'd be really happy when Jimmy came home again. But he was proud of his brother, going far away to a place called Afghanistan where there was a war. He didn't know exactly what Jimmy did, but he was very proud of him.

Conrad was also relieved that Jimmy had such a good officer to work with. Major Brighton, it was. Conrad wondered how the officer got a wife like he had. He sure didn't deserve to have to put up with that. Jimmy told him on one of his weekly calls to him that the Major was always sad when she would call. Just wasn't right.

"Hey, Conrad! How ya doin', big guy?"

"Hey, Jimmy! I'm really good and I'm happy to hear from ya! How's yer boss?"

"The Major? He's good. We haven't heard from Mrs. Brighton in a while - which is always good."

"Maybe she won't bother ya anymore."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Just thinkin' maybe she's got the message now."

"Well, it sure would be nice, I gotta say. What's goin' on at the farm?"

"Not much. Cows are producin' good and we got a couple of new sets of piglets. Chickens are layin' real good."

"I'm glad to hear it. How's Dad?"

"Oh, you know Dad. Doesn't complain but he's limpin' real bad now. Can barely git around some days."

"Man, that's tough. At least I'll be home before long and can help out, take some of the load offa him."

"But, Jimmy, I help!"

"I know ya do, Conrad, and I'm real proud of ya! Ya always do a good job."

Conrad laughed self-consciously, "Thank ya, Jimmy. I try my best."

"I know you do, big brother." Jimmy knew that it made Conrad feel good to be called that. "Well, I gotta go for now, Conrad. Love ya and give Dad a big hug from me, will ya?"

"Yeah, I will, Jimmy. Love ya, too. 'Bye"

Jimmy sighed as he hung up. Conrad would do anything for his family, though there was only himself, Conrad and Dad now. Mom had died three years ago and that really hit them hard. Well, a couple more months and his tour of duty would be over. As soon as he could he was leaving the National Guard, too. Conrad needed him there to take care of things.

* * *

For once, everything seemed to be going well in the world as it pertained to NCIS and Jethro took full advantage of it, telling Morrow he was going home. Maybe he'd get some time to spend on the boat. These days were few and far between. Not that he really minded, but it was good to just mess around down there by himself.

He'd take something out to fix for supper since it would be a while before Molly got home. He pulled into the driveway and stopped, staring at the things on the porch. Quite a few big boxes were stacked there and a woman in a white robe sat on the edge of the rocker clutching a purse tightly. As soon as he had pulled in, she had jumped to her feet, casting a fearful glance his way.

Gibbs shut off the ignition and stepped out of the truck, walking to the porch without taking his eyes from the woman waiting there. As he approached, he could see that she was uneasy and fearful.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Oh. Is - is this where my Molly lives, sir?"

Then Gibbs recognized her. The woman from Saudi Arabia. "Yeah. She's my wife."

The dark eyes showed happiness. "I'm so glad my daughter has such a good, strong man to take care of her. I am Aneesa, sir. I cared for her at the Palace of Prince Mahmud."

"Uh, how did you get here?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor of the porch with embarrassement. "My - my master - sent me away. Here. I didn't know what to do since he made all the arrangements and just sent me away. I want to see my Molly again, if I may. I understand that you don't want me here. I will find a place. I have a few American dollars."

Gibbs tipped his head to one side slightly. "Sent you away, huh?"

"Yes. I - I was - devastated to lose my precious daughter - and - and could no longer function. His Highness said that since I was of use to him that Molly could have me and she could take care of me."

"Your prince is a piece of work. Okay. Molly won't be home for a while yet. Come on in. What's in all these boxes?"

"Some of my things and all the lovely clothing that Molly left behind."

One eyebrow rose. ' _Good thing I put in all that extra closet space,'_ he thought. "Well, come on in. You and Molly can sort it out. Want something to drink?"

"Oh, sir, thank you. Water would be so welcome. I've not had anything in many hours."

Gibbs eyes flashed toward her. "Hungry? I can make you a sandwich to hold you til supper."

"Oh, I can't be any trouble to you, sir. I will wait. And thank you for allowing me to come into your lovely home."

"Name's Gibbs, not sir."

He went into the kitchen, got out all the makings of a sandwich then stopped. "Are there things you can't eat?"

"I will eat whatever I am given and will be very grateful for it, si - Mr. Gibbs. But I should be making it myself. It is not proper for a man to serve a woman."

Gibbs froze for a moment. "Aneesa, that may be the custom in your country where the men are not confident enough in themselves that they enforce such a custom. But here in America, we know who we are and I have no problem serving anyone in my home, including my wife. There is no way that demeans me as a a person or lessens me as a man."

A small smile crept across Aneesa's lips. "Sir, I have to agree with you. I admire who you are and if my beloved daughter selected you as her husband, then you are a man's man, indeed."

Gibbs felt heat in his face as it pinked at the woman's compliment. The small lop-sided smile that forced itself on him wouldn't be denied its appearance, either.

::

continued

::


	7. Chapter 7

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 7

Gibbs checked his watch. Another three hours before his Molly got home. He considered that for a moment, then picked up the phone.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Ya busy?"

"No, working on cold cases."

"Send Molly home? Got a guest."

"Yeah. If we get a case, she can meet us there."

Click. Gibbs broke the connection.

"You're welcome, Boss..." Tony sighed with a slight smile.

"Molly, you're wanted at home."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, just a guest, according to the never-talkative Boss."

"Guest? Who on earth would that be?" she muttered as she reached for the phone.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Got comp'ny. Need ya here."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out when ya get here," she heard a trace of impatience in his voice.

"C'mon, Jeth - - Hello?" she sighed and hung up as her three teammates chuckled.

"Go on home, MollyMac," Tony told her with a smile. "I'll call if we need you. See you tomorrow."

Shutting down her computer and clearing her desk, Molly quickly gathered her gear, saying, "C'mon, Rog. Let's go see what he's gotten into now. 'Night, y'all. I'll call if I need bail money."

Molly's reunion with Aneesa was filled with tears, too many hugs to count and great joy. Gibbs simply stood off to the side while the two women recovered from their unexpected encounter.

"Oh, you'll stay with us, my mother! There's a room upstairs with your own bathroom. I won't hear of you goin' anywhere else!"

Aneesa smiled and patted Molly's hand, "For a time, my precious daughter, for a time. You and your magnificent husband need your lives to be your own, not interrupted by an old woman." With a smile, Aneesa's dark eyes found those of the tall man quietly leaning against the door facing of the kitchen. "But for now, my words fail to tell how very happy I am to be with you once again. I thought I'd never see you again."

"You must tell me everything, Aneesa!"

Gibbs quietly returned to the kitchen to finish putting the rest of their evening meal together, a quiet smile on his face. Though the woman was welcome, he appreciated her message to him that she had no intentions of staying here forever.

He listened to the backdrop of the warm voices in the living room as he prepared food. He knew Molly had been completely blown away by the sudden appearance of her 'mother-of-her-heart', as she called Aneesa. He would always be thankful that the woman had been so kind and devoted to his wife during her captivity. She had even dared to place herself between the prince and Molly that last evening when he and the others broke in.

After eating, the women cleared the table and washed the dishes. Aneesa may have been willing to eat food he had prepared, but she was appalled at the thought of him washing the dishes. With a slight smile of surrender, he went to the basement for a while, still listening to their voices through the open basement door.

Kitchen clean, they went upstairs where Gibbs had deposited the big boxes and began to open them. Molly's now-greatly-expanded wardrobe was put away in the huge closet Gibbs had created when he rebuilt the upper floor. "I'll never be able to wear all that stuff," Molly muttered.

Aneesa was just as blown away by her own room and spacious closet. And a bathroom all of her own. Though she was accustomed to her lavish accommodations in the palace, she had certainly left nothing behind in her move here. She had no idea that ordinary Americans, as the Gibbses claimed to be, lived like this. It was a wonderful home.

Even Molly's big dog seemed to accept her, sniffing her fingers as Molly introduced them, giving them a gentle lick as his 'Hello'. Though dogs were regarded as useless pests in her homeland and were treated cruelly, Aneesa understood that Roger was a very special animal who seemed to understand every word his mistress uttered. He would guard his humans, including her, with his own life.

Once Aneesa's belongings were put away, the two women went to the basement and sat on the steps as they chatted and watched Jethro work on his boat. Aneesa could barely believe her ears when her Molly had told her what he was doing down there. This tall, dignified man astonished her with his many talents. Her daughter had done very, very well and she was proud of her.

That night, lying in a soft warm bed, Aneesa's thoughts of the last few days and her journey to this land and being so warmly received into her daughter's husband's home brought tears of pure happiness to her eyes. She had no idea what the remainder of her life would be like, but for now, she was happy. And free. It would take awhile for this concept of freedom to sink into her, having never really experienced it. But, yes. She was now a free woman. In America. In her daughter's most-lovely home.

Weeks passed and the new arrangement at home was working out well for them, including Roger. He had fully accepted this new human who talked so soothingly to him and would spend hours gently brushing his thick fur and tossing a ball for him in the back yard.

Molly had taken her to meet Mr. Jenkins at his beautiful home and, with Jon's permission, had even shown her the lovely upstairs apartment she had lived in prior to her marriage.

She had taken her to 'the Yard' to show her where she worked and to meet the men with whom she worked, all such tall, handsome and charming men. She had met some of them very briefly when they rescued Molly from the clutches of the prince, but this relaxed introduction was much better and more memorable.

Mr. Gibbs' office was so impressive. He was in such a high position, yet he never put on any airs as important people usually did. Her estimation of her son-in-law rose to even loftier heights.

Aneesa was nearly floored when she was introduced to the Director of this entire agency and all of its other offices around the world. Morrow was especially charmed by this lovely woman's graciousness and wide-open eyes as she took in every around her.

Aneesa and Ducky hit it off right away, he being taken by her quiet manner and sparkling dark eyes, she with his British charm and old world manners. She didn't seem to be put off by his current profession, a doctor was a doctor and the entire world knew that there were no finer doctors than those in America.

On a rare weekend off when Casey came to visit, the girl was wide-eyed and open-mouthed when told the story of how Molly and Aneesa met. She looked at the two as if they were storybook characters who had stepped off the pages into real life. Captured by a prince and taken to his desert palace! Then daringly rescued by Gibbs and his men! She was absolutely speechless for long, long minutes as her eyes passed from one to the other.

She knew nobody would ever believe her if she retold this story. She had commented, "Molly, you need to write a book about this!"

Molly smiled with a small snort. "No, no, my dear! One is enough, believe me!"

"You have written one before?"

"Well, Tim and I did about when we were hijacked."

Aneesa's eyes grew wide, "My daughter! Tell me! I did not know of this."

Molly gave them the severely shortened version which drew a snort from her husband. "There was a whole lot more to it than that! Read the book."

The next day, he came home with two copies of _"The Story Of Gulfstream 7700"._ The book was still selling quite well - and royalty checks continually added to Molly's savings account, her CDs, investments, et al.

* * *

Jimmy Courtney lay in his bunk staring at the rough ply-board ceiling only a few few above his head. He couldn't get the worry of his ailing father and his mentally-challenged brother out of his mind. Conrad would do his best, but he always forgot things. He couldn't help it, he just forgot unless he was reminded and Jimmy wasn't sure that his father could manage anymore.

He decided that he'd find a few minutes tomorrow when he'd talk with Major Brighton about it. He would know what he should do. Yeah. That's what he would do. The knot in his young stomach began to slowly unwind itself and relaxation gradually overtook him until he fell asleep.

The next day, he did indeed have the opportunity and, as he expected, the Major invited him to come in and close the door before waving him to a seat.

Jimmy explained the situation at home and his great concern about the farm and the animals who had to depend on his handicapped brother for care.

The Major listened attentively to every word. "Is there no one who could step in for a short while to oversee things for you?"

"No, sir. My aunt, uncle and cousins are city people who don't have a clue; nobody else close enough I could ask."

The Major nodded, then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "'Morning, Chaplain. Major Brighton. I have a young man in my office who needs some help. I think he'd fare well by your guidance in finding a solution to the problem, not of his own making, that is facing him. When may I send him by there?"

"Yes, sir. That will be just fine. Thank you, Chaplain!"

Looking at Jimmy, he said, "Chaplain Mercer is a really good man who has more experience at this sort of thing than I'll ever get. He's the man you need to see. If you go now, he can see you right away. That okay?"

"Yes, sir, but there'll be nobody to answer the phone for you. Shouldn't I find somebody to fill in while I'm gone, sir?"

Brighton smiled with a slight chuckle. "Jimmy, I'm sure it's hard to believe, but I have actually mastered the art of answering a telephone. Honest! Go talk to the Chaplain. He'll be able to help, I have no doubt."

Jimmy looked relieved and slightly troubled at the same time, as if he didn't quite believe that the Major could manage things by himself for a short time. Brighton laughed right out loud. "Go, Jimmy!"

* * *

Though Aneesa was quite at ease wearing her white robes at home, she didn't like the strange looks she got when wearing them away, so she and Molly tackled the wardrobe problem by a marathon shopping expedition first at the Mall, then other stores Molly knew.

At the end of the long day, Aneesa was the proud and somewhat overwhelmed owner of a whole new 'American' wardrobe. She loved being in this country and with these people. She had shyly announced at supper that she wanted to become an American citizen as soon as she was eligible.

Even when told it was completely unnecessary, while Molly and Jethro were at work, Aneesa kept the house sparkling clean from top to bottom. "What else shall I do here alone?" she had asked. "It is my great pleasure!"

And she cooked. Molly had gradually built up a small collection of cook books and the mother-of-her-heart had taken to studying them diligently. When met with measurements or terms she didn't understand, she had learned enough about the laptop that she could Google for the information she needed. Then, she discovered the billions of recipes to be found online. The Gibbses had some tasty, if interesting, meals waiting for them when they returned after work.

Molly had asked Jethro his true feelings about having Aneesa living with them.

"I don't mind."

"You sure? Because I know it's different havin' another person here."

He wrapped those strong arms around her, murmuring in her ear, "If you're happy, I am. If I get unhappy, I'll tell ya. Okay?"

"If you promise to do that, Jethro. This is your home and I want ya to be able to completely relax and enjoy yourself here."

"Ya got a deal."

* * *

Life continued with a blur of cases that kept all three top MCRT teams busy. The lab was running at capacity, even with four new lab assistants who had been hired. Abby took a while to accept their presence after her previous experience with Chip, and Tony also kept a close eye on them, making sure that he left nothing around that could be used to incriminate him for anything.

Even Ducky had had to petition the Director for an additional ME and assistant. At his recommendation, Dr. Jordan Hampton had been asked to fill the ME position on an 'as needed' basis, with a medical student for her assistant.

It was just after one of those long, long days that Ducky went home 'almost too tired to breathe', as he had put it. The very sure-footed ME who could scramble up and down to the most awkward of crime scenes, tripped on the edge of a rug and crashed to the floor.

The pain in his left arm almost stopped his breath and a sizable lump was rapidly growing on the temple of his head where it had impacted with the floor. After lying where he had fallen until he could at least speak, he worked his right hand into his jacket pocket, hoping that his cellphone hadn't been ejected or damaged during the fall.

His fingers finding the case, he worked it free and stopped a moment to consider who to call. Knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't, he called Gibbs. His glasses had been crushed in the fall and he could barely make out the numbers.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Sorry to disturb you, my friend, but I wonder if it is convenient for you to come to my home. I've had a bit of a spill, I'm afraid."

Ducky's weak and shaky voice instantly sent up red warning flags. Gibbs rose from the table and gestured for Molly to follow him, pointed at Roger to stay with Aneesa, and plucked his keys from the entry table.

As Molly directed Roger to stay and gave her mother Aneesa a quick hug, she quickly followed her husband out the door.

"We're on our way, Duck. Don't try to get up, just stay where you are. Have you called 9-1-1? Okay, I'll call. Just stay put!"

Tossing his phone to Molly, he fired up the mint-condition Challenger his father had restored for him and left. Jethro was driving so fast that Molly had some difficulty punching in the right keys but in a moment EMS were dispatched to Ducky's home.

Stopping with a trail of rubber behind the car in front of the spacious brownstone Ducky had purchased after his mother's death, Gibbs had the front door open and was kneeling beside his long-time friend with great concern. It was immediately clear that the medical examiner had badly damaged his arm and had a fairly serious concussion at the very least least.

Putting a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, he told him, "Just rest as easy as you can, Duck. Help is on the way. Do you know what happened?"

Pointing to the rumpled carpet on which he partially rested, Ducky managed, "Tripped."

"It's okay, Duck. We gotcha. Looks like ya banged up your arm, but the docs will fix it up for ya."

Molly was on the small porch watching for EMS, still making calls. She had advised Palmer who would meet them at the hospital. Next was Director Morrow, then Dr. Hamilton. She'd wait to see if Jethro wanted her to call the rest of the team or not. All of them had been running on very little sleep.

EMS arrived in surprisingly short time and had Ducky on the way to Bethesda, closely followed by a 1971 yellow and black Challenger RT Hemi. Gibbs was impatiently growling that the ambulance wasn't moving fast enough, which garnered him a raised eyebrow with a 'look' from his wife.

"Well, they're not!" Gibbs defended himself with a scowl.

"Maybe they want to arrive with Ducky in one piece, as well as themselves?"

Gibbs just growled. He hated it when her logic put a damper on his impatience.

Palmer was nervously waiting for them when the ambulance pulled into the emergency vehicle bay as the paramedics pushed him aside to remove the gurney from their bus.

Dr. Mallard tried to reassure his young assistant but his voice was alarmingly weak, his speech slurred and broken. Palmer nearly foundered right there, but Molly grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the ER entrance.

Their friend was immediately placed in a cubicle and was surrounded by various medical personnel - doctors, nurses and techs of one kind or another. All Gibbs and the others could do was stand outside the area and watch.

Molly was answering Jimmy's questions and held his trembling hand secure in her own, giving him an anchor with which to keep himself grounded and somewhat in control of himself. Jethro stood on her other side with his big hand securely held by her small one. Holding the hand of Jimmy on one side and one of Jethro on the other, she received strength and reassurance from them even as they received the same from her.

The three were distracted by the appearance of Director Morrow. None expected him to physically be there, but he's Tom Morrow and Morrow cared about his people very much.

"How's he doing?" Morrow asked in general.

"Don't know yet," Gibbs answered shortly.

Morrow simply nodded and adopted a stance that said he was settling in for the duration with the rest of them.

Not too long afterward, nurses and orderlies dragged Ducky's gurney out of the cubicle and quickly headed down the hall.

Gibbs stepped forward and grabbed a doctor by the arm. "Where're they takin' him?" he demanded.

"To surgery," the doctor responded as he glanced at the hand holding his arm.

Gibbs released him, asking, "How's he doin'? He didn't even speak well when we found him."

"How long was he on the floor?"

"Took us maybe - ten minutes to get there after he called. How long he was there before that, I don't know."

The doctor nodded. "Well, he seems to be a fighter. Left arm has a bad break as well as the elbow. Both require surgery. I've ordered an MRI to see what else may be injured. The concussion from the blow to his temple concerns me. What was his status when you first heard from him?"

"Weak, shaky but completely lucid."

"And when you arrived at his home?"

"Even weaker and speaking was difficult. Managed one word when I asked what happened."

The doctor nodded. He grabbed a passing orderly, "Will you show these people the way to the surgical waiting room, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Being thoroughly familiar with Bethesda's waiting rooms, Gibbs grimaced. The orderly brought the coffee they had requested in response to his query and received their thanks before returning to his regular duties.

Seeing a seat vacant next to Molly, Director Morrow sat and asked her quietly about her houseguest. Molly's face wore a soft, very genuine smile as she told him about Aneesa. "My own mother died when I was a baby, so in Saudi Arabia, she adopted me as her daughter. I told her that she is my 'mother of my heart.' She's most extraordinary. Wants to become an American citizen as soon as possible, though I told her of the waitin' periods."

Morrow nodded. "I'm glad you have her. You've missed so much by not having a mother until now. I hope you can make up for the lost time."

"Thank you, Director. It's - hard to put into words, really. She's been so special to me. When we went shoppin' for her western wardrobe, I'll never be able to say what that meant. We laughed, I nearly cried several times, we spent way too much money, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. It was just special in ways I simply can't describe." Years of loneliness had slipped into her voice.

Nodding again, Morrow studied his hands as he leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs. "I understand, Molly. I - had - experiences like that with my father. Not really doing anything special, but the moments were special - and I'll never forget them. I think of them more frequently and they have become even more special now that he's gone. I hope you and your mother have many years together."

Molly smiled and said quietly, "Thank you, Director. I appreciate that very much. When did you lose your father?"

"Oh, years ago, but I still miss him keenly. Quite a guy, he was."

Then Morrow asked, "You remember your father?"

Molly sighed. "Yes, sir. Unfortunately." She told him about that period in her young life. "I try not to think about him - and it's not hard. I just remember all that my grandparents did for me. Best childhood in the world." She described the beautiful cottage, the animals and the forest, both grandparents. "I have no complaint in any regard. My grandparents were treasures. Both of them."

"They are the ones who taught you to play poker?"

She grinned. "Yes, sir. And it's fun!"

"You never did get to Vegas again, did you?"

"No, sir. I'd sure like to, though. Maybe one of these days."

The Director just smiled with a slight chuckle. "Maybe you'll get there sooner than you expect. I have an idea I'd like to discuss with you and Tim."

"Oh. Yes, sir. Whenever you like."

They lapsed into silence with their own thoughts as Gibbs paced up and down, unable to sit still. Palmer's face was extraordinarily pale and he seemed to have trouble swallowing at times. He sat on the other side of Molly, trying so hard to keep himself under control and keeping his great nervousness from overtaking him completely.

Dr. Mallard meant the world to him. He had no problem working in Autopsy alone until the doctor could return, he was simply fearful for the man he had grown to both admire and love; his own surrogate father and mentor in one.

It felt as if days had passed but actually it was just four hours before a surgeon appeared at the double doors to the surgical suite, pulling off the cap he had worn in surgery.

They all came to their feet as one. "I assume you are here for Mr. Mallard?"

"It's Doctor Mallard," they chorused.

"My apologies. Well, Dr. Mallard has come through surgery well, especially for one of his age. I and some of my colleagues have made the necessary repairs to his arm and elbow, though it will be quite some time before he'll be able to return to his duties. He is still in Recovery and will be until most of the drugs wear off, then, if he's doing well, he'll be placed in a private room in the orthopedic wing. He'll be kept on whatever medications are required to keep him comfortable and you can expect him to sleep a lot. That's good. It'll keep his mind off of his arm and keep him from fretting about it."

Gibbs asked abruptly but softly, "When can I see him, doc?"

"When he leaves Recovery. There are too many patients in there at the moment and there isn't space for visitors. Each has to be readily accessible to the nurses caring for all of them. I'm sure you understand. I'll leave word that you are to be contacted when he is moved."

Seeing her husband's stormy face, Molly jumped in quickly before he could start arguing, "Thank you, Doctor. We'll wait right here. And thank you for carin' for Dr. Mallard; he's _very_ special and important to all of us."

The doctor smiled at her, realizing what she was doing, saying, "You're most welcome, young lady. We do our best for all who come here. It shouldn't be overly long. May I suggest a visit to the cafeteria while you wait? It will help pass the time."

"Thank you, sir. That sounds like a good idea."

The doctor left and Jethro groused, "I wanted to see him right away."

"Of course, you did. And you will, just as soon as he starts to wake up. If Ducky suddenly needed help but somebody else's visitors got in the way, you'd be furious. So let's go get some coffee. We don't belong in there."

Not happy, but following his wife, the Director smiled and he and Palmer dropped behind them. Remembering the Gibbs 'before Molly', no one would have been able to keep him from going where he wanted, when he wanted. Bull in a china shop, not caring what kind of debris or destruction he left in his path, caring only about himself and what he wanted.

He liked this Gibbs way more than the other one. He had an idea he wasn't the only one.

In a way, Molly stood between Gibbs and the rest of the world as Tony had done for the teams when Gibbs was still leader. Buffers.

* * *

Two weeks passed and now Ducky was to be released soon but he had to have someone with him around the clock. No one from NCIS could take that much time off because they were stretched thin as it was.

Jethro and Molly were talking about it at supper that night, trying to find a solution.

Molly said, "Jethro, why don't we hire some nurses to care for him. All that book money would easily cover it."

Jethro answered thoughtfully, "We may have to do that."

Aneesa had listened to their full conversation and now she spoke up in her soft voice, "My daughter, I may be able to help. I will go take care of Dr. Mallard, with your permission. He and I enjoy each other's company and he has many interesting tales to tell."

"Aneesa, that is so kind of you, but you need no one's permission. You're a free woman, free to make your own choices and decisions. We'll miss havin' you here, but Ducky has the need and I know he'd be happy with you there with him. When we go visit him this evenin', why don't you go with us so you can tell him?"

"Oh, I will like that! Very much! Thank you, my daughter. You are so very kind to me."

"I love you, Aneesa. And I'm so very happy that you're here."

At the hospital, Ducky was plainly pleased to see her with Jethro and Molly. After all the initial greetings, Molly said, "Ducky, Aneesa has something important she'd like to say."

Aneesa's face turned a charming shade of pink as she softly told him of her offer.

"Oh, my dear lady! How very kind of you. I would be very pleased to have your assistance but I don't want to deprive Molly and Jethro of your company, either."

He looked at the two, waiting for their responses.

"She's the best one to help ya, Duck."

"Ducky, I'll miss her but I can come visit and Jethro is right: my mother _is_ the best one to help you. I'll help her prepare for her move and will acquaint her with your home if I may have your permission. Then she'll be ready when you are released."

"Dear Molly, of course, you have my permission. And, Aneesa, I'll be deeply in your debt for your kindness. Thank you very, very much, my dear."

Aneesa's face turned pink again as she ducked her head shyly. Molly and Jethro exchanged a glance with small smiles.

::

continued

::


	8. Chapter 8

.

NCIS

The Carolina Connection Series

Book 3 Part 1

THE BRIGHTON CASE

Chapter 8

Aneesa was born to be a caregiver. Ducky was actually enjoying his long, slow recovery at home. He had wonderful meals that she created and carefully prepared for him. Since she had discovered the many recipe sites online, she was thrilled, though she was concentrating on English and Scottish dishes currently. She learned to brew a perfect cup of English tea and served it with grace. Ducky was in heaven when he tasted her scones and other mouth-watering things she served with it!

She loved to listen to the many tales of his experiences in life. Even when he repeated some. Since the concussion he'd sustained in the fall, at times he was unable to remember if he'd told someone something or not. His friends at NCIS were concerned and hoped he'd recover from that, as well.

Weather was becoming a bit cooler now that fall was making an early appearance. At least the suffocating humidity was gone until next summer. In the evenings, venerable Medical Examiner especially enjoyed sitting by a fire with a cup of tea, just talking with her, learning about her life in Saudi Arabia, delighted with her knowledge and education. Education for women was a rarity in that culture. He was surprised that the Prince wanted the women in her position at the Palace to be college educated in the west.

She was very kind and caring but also quite firm in seeing that he followed his doctor's orders to the 'T'. Tony, especially, loved finding out that the Duckman was now getting a 'dose of his own medicine' and the ME realized that he'd never hear the end of it when he again provided medical care to the handsome young agent.

His friends came for frequent visits and Aneesa proved herself to be a warm, welcoming hostess, offering her homemade delicacies of light desserts, cookies, cake, and the like with the assortment of beverages she kept on hand.

The one thing Aneesa couldn't do was drive Dr. Mallard back and forth to his medical and physical therapy appointments. However, Abby worked up a schedule that included everyone, even Director Morrow, for taking him back and forth. Having so many people involved, it actually proved to be very workable in case someone caught a case or had to attend an unexpected meeting.

Director Morrow was secretly thrilled that he had been included in the duty roster. He knew he had been completely accepted as one of their own in the Agency and he was honored by it.

Someone had said, "No man is a leader until his appointment is ratified in the minds and hearts of his men." Morrow knew his appointment to his position was now ratified.

Actually, it wasn't Director Morrow on the schedule, it was Tom Morrow and he was very pleased that these people could separate the two, leaving his authority and professional respect separate from the well-liked and gracious Tom, though no one except Gibbs would consider addressing him by that name.

* * *

Cpl. Jimmy Courtney met with the Chaplain who agreed that the young man was definitely qualified to receive Compassion Leave and began the long paperwork chase that it involved.

Jimmy definitely felt better when he returned to the office. It wouldn't take place right away, but the Chaplain would herd the request and paperwork through all the channels required and he should have a formal response in a few weeks, perhaps less.

Tapping on the Major's office door, he entered and was invited to get himself a cup of coffee and have a talk about his meeting with Chaplain Mercer. Major Brighton was pleased that Courtney's meeting went so well.

"And see," he said, holding up several message slips, "I did manage. All by myself, too."

Jimmy grinned mischievously. "I had faith in you, sir."

Brighton knew he was going to miss this young man. "I really hope things work out for you, Jimmy."

"Thanks, Major. I - I'll miss you, sir. I've enjoyed working with you."

"Likewise, Jimmy. You've done a terrific job and have made my life a whole lot easier, that's for sure!"

Jimmy's face pinkened as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I've tried my best, sir. Thank you."

"You'll keep in touch when you leave?"

"Oh, yes, sir! I'd like that very much!"

"Then we shall. Okay. What's next, Corporal?"

* * *

Every morning, Jon came in happy and upbeat. The joint living arrangement with Kat was working out beautifully. Mr. Jenkins was thrilled to be included in their lives so much, as well. He was thriving on planning meals and cooking for the young couple, though neither of them could depend on getting home on time. It didn't matter. Having all these young people about him since he'd first met Molly was the best he had felt since his greatly-loved wife had died. And he counted himself as having a granddog in Roger. Things just couldn't get better!

He missed seeing Aneesa since she had gone to take care of Dr. Mallard, but she'd be back, he hoped. She was quite an interesting person and he wanted to get to know her better.

Tim's green-eyed gaze often fell on Cartwright's happy face while his own brows frequently wore a crease between them. Since he and Delilah had quietly parted ways, he was feeling a huge hole in his life. He couldn't begrudge Delilah's decision but he wished it could have been different. She was being offered a succession of big career promotions and was living in one exotic locale after the other. And she was loving every minute of it, proving to herself and everyone else that her wheelchair was no hindrance to her brilliant mind.

Sure, he had game-playing friends and his friends here at work, but...he felt a knot of dissatisfaction in the center of his being. He knew he was incomplete but wasn't really sure what to do about it. For a long time, he had believed that he and Delilah would marry one day, but that wasn't to be.

He surreptitiously watched the rock-solid relationship between Gibbs and Mac and knew that's the kind of relationship he wanted, and wouldn't allow himself to settle for less. But he still didn't know how to find the person who would make that possible.

He had actually brought up the subject to Tony one evening when the two went out for a drink or two after work. Tony hadn't said a word about it, but felt his own inner lack magnified by the success of the deep relationships of Gibbs and MollyMac and of Jon and Kat. He couldn't shed any light on the subject but glancing around the bar in which the two sat, he knew this certainly wasn't the right place to look.

"Maybe we should get dogs. Women are attracted to dogs."

"I don't know, Tony. We're gone an awful lot. Doesn't seem fair to the animals to leave them alone so much. I don't think it would work."

Tony sat back and stared thoughtfully at his bottle of cold beer. Then he suddenly sat forward and pulled out his cellphone. "Hold one, Probie! DiNozzo to the rescue!"

Dialling a number, Tony said cheerfully, "Hey, Mr. Jenkins! DiNozzo here. How are you, sir? - - Great to hear. McGee and I were just talking about getting dogs but we're concerned about leaving them alone so long every day. What would you think of doggie-sitting for us in exchange for ample payment for your time?"

"Really? Wow, that would be great! But, it would be for payment or there's no deal. - - Terrific! I'll tell him and we'll get back to you. - - Good night, Mr. Jenkins! Thanks again."

Tony grinned. "He'd love it. Says he misses Roger really bad and it would give him something to do all day. So, now all we have to do is find the dogs."

Tim's eyes were still a little scrunched up. He wasn't even sure he really wanted a dog. Yeah, once he'd gotten used to Jethro it had been OK, but he wasn't sold on the idea - and Tony saw it.

"C'mon, Probie! Dogs have to be walked and taken to the park and to the pet shop, all places frequented by good-looking women. What can possibly go wrong?"

Tim snorted and glared at his partner. "Don't even mention that, Tony. We both know that if there's any way to screw something up, you find it! I need to think about this - and so should you!"

"Nahhh, Probie. Cute dog, DiNozzo looks and charm, what could happen?"

"Same thing that usually happens when you get one of your brain-storms: disaster in one form or another."

"You need some adventure in your life, McHermit!"

"Get quite enough of that at work, Tony. Why don't we drop it for now?"

"Until when?"

"Until I can talk you out of it! Look, if you're determined to do it, I wish you the best of luck with it. Just don't include me in your plans."

"You'll be sorry, McSpoilSport. I'll be dating Miss Right and you'll still be in your apartment in your skivvies playing computer games. That's sad, Probie."

"Well, get a dog if you honestly want one, but don't just get one for the purpose of meeting someone. Owning a dog is a long-term commitment on your part. You won't be able to just pick up and go away for a weekend. You'd have to make arrangements for someone to take care of the dog for you while you are gone."

"Problem already taken care of. Mr. Jenkins, remember?"

Tim shook his head, rolled his eyes and finished the last of his beer. "I gotta go. Work tomorrow."

Tony glanced at his watch. "It's barely eight o'clock, McGoToSleepWithTheChickens! Boy! You are living _OLD_ , ya know that?"

"'Night, Tony."

Tony sighed to himself, left a tip, paid the bill and went home to his goldfish.

* * *

"Jethro, have you noticed a change in Ducky?"

"Real chipper for a recovering man used to working every day."

"Yep. You think there's anything between Aneesa and him?"

Gibbs just studied Molly's face. The thought had fleetingly crossed his mind, but after all these years, he doubted the man would want such an upheaval in his life. He just slightly shrugged as one eyebrow quickly jumped upward before returning to its proper place.

Molly was thoughtfully quiet. Several times recently, Aneesa had asked Molly's help in shopping for something very dressy, saying only that Dr. Mallard wanted to introduce her to this restaurant or the other. She wondered if the wiley ME was setting up 'dates' like he did for Jethro and her.

Her adopted mother's dark eyes sparkled with life and happiness but she'd never intrude. If Aneesa wanted to share anything with her, she would. Until then, it was none of her business.

Gibbs studied his wife's face, lost in examining the planes of her beautiful face, wondering how he had ever been so fortunate, or blessed, or whatever the right word would be, to have her in his life as she was. She just seemed to have some magical power over him, having him do and say things he would have sworn were gone from his life forever.

He also guarded their relationship ferociously. He was aware that what they had was very special and rare, that the two of them meshed perfectly and both of them were better because of their melding. He cherished her to a degree that surprised even himself, and knew for a certainty that Molly reciprocated fully. He swallowed to interrupt the tears that burned to be let free. Totally unlike himself, he knew, but really couldn't have cared less. He was so thankful that those emotions had survived and he was free to release them in her presence if he wanted, but he didn't want to interrupt this moment.

So often, Molly would slowly trace his face with an index finger, as if indelibly imprinting his features on her mind. She would whisper almost reverently, "Your face is so beautiful, Jethro. I could just stare at you for hours on end." He'd mutter something as he felt his cheeks and ears heat up. He hated it when he did that. But he loved the moments.

If asked, he'd never be able to explain his feelings or what he felt, but his heart knew and Molly knew, so nobody else mattered.

There was a saying in the military that summed it up; "If it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid." Their age difference didn't matter in the least; their marriage may have seemed stupid, but it worked. End of discussion.

* * *

One crisp, clear fall Saturday morning, Molly, Jethro, Roger and Casey drove out to Charlie's home airport and Casey took her first ride in Molly's little plane.

Her laughter of pure joy was unstoppable, soaking up every word Molly spoke, able to repeat it back perfectly. Her touch on the controls was light but sure; exactly what a good pilot had to have. She could accurately picture each maneuver in her mind and worked diligently to perfect it. Molly was thrilled to be able to teach her.

Even though she wasn't anywhere close to the minimum age of sixteen to take the written tests and checkride for a private pilot's license, Casey begged for the books and manuals so she could study them. Molly grinned as she said, "I have created a monster!"

If Molly couldn't be there, Tim would often fill in for her, and he too was surprised at the young girl's ability to fly so well at this early stage of her lessons. No matter what either of them threw at her, she handled it beautifully, and neither one was easy on her. To be a safe pilot, she had to know how to get herself and the airplane out of any trouble that may develop.

Molly and Jethro kept up with Casey's progress in school, not surprised when she consistently brought home honor-roll report cards, all A's and B+'s. Her foster parents reported that Casey was the easiest foster child they had ever had and were delighted to have her.

Alicea Johnson was happily astonished at the complete change in the girl. She now wore pretty clothing given to her by her foster parents and the Gibbses. Her lovely young face was clean and clear, showing off her wonderful peaches and cream complexion. Her hair was its natural soft color and worn in a neat style that showed off her face perfectly.

She was constantly asked out by various classmates, but it was rare that she went. She'd much rather stay home with her books; there was so much she wanted to learn now that she had a purpose and a goal.

Jethro and Molly had hosted a backyard cookout for a group of Casey's friends and were pleased to see the calibre of people she chose as friends. They all actually had a great time, adults included. Two of the boys had brought their guitars and were quite good with them.

After the party when they were cleaning up, Casey came up and hugged Jethro tightly, thanking him from her heart for doing this for her. It was her first experience in entertaining friends and she had loved every moment of it, completely forgetting her jittery pre-party nerves. Jethro had easily returned her hug, murmuring soft words in her ear.

Molly often thought of Tim's words regarding the young girl: 'Bet she'll turn out to be more than we can ever guess.' Molly could easily agree. Casey's future looked pretty good.

One evening as they prepared a light meal for their supper, Molly said, "Jethro, I've been thinkin' about something and want to know if you'll agree."

"Well, won't know 'til ya tell me."

"I'm thinkin' that we have so much money saved, especially all that book money that keeps comin' in, that I'd like to pay for Casey's college education. What do you think?"

Jethro paused from putting rolls on a pan to go into the oven and looked at his wife, looking at him with wide eyes, waiting for his response.

"Molly-girl, it's _your_ money. You can do anything you want with it. As for Casey's education, I think that's great."

"It's _not_ just my money, Jethro. It belongs to both of us. You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure. That's putting it to good use - and ya don't waste good."

Molly grinned and enveloped her husband in a big hug. "Thank you, Jethro. Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Think I mighta heard it a time or two."

Casey was scheduled to come for a visit this coming weekend if they didn't have to cover a case and Molly decided that would be a good time to tell her. With the girl's grades, she'd have no problem getting into about any institution she wanted.

* * *

It was now late September and the last of the regular season games in Major League Baseball were being played. In Washington, it was the Washington Nationals versus the Atlanta Braves. Fornell and Molly and all their friends were in attendance.

And what a game it was! Close plays, disputed plays, amazing plays and catches, strong throws to bases with almost pinpoint accuracy and the throws to bases that sailed over the heads of the ones supposed to catch it.

The score stayed 0 - 0 until the fourth inning, then Atlanta went ahead 2 - 0 on a missed relay throw that allowed two Atlanta runners to score.

Then, in the second half of that inning, the Nationals came right back with two runs of their own. 2 - 2. And it stayed that way until the top of the sixth inning when Atlanta scored one. 3 - 2.

In the bottom of that inning, Washington failed to get a runner across the plate and the score remained the same. 3 - 2

Seventh inning, Atlanta scored one more run bringing the score to 4 - 2.

Eighth inning, neither team scored. 4 - 2

Ninth inning, Atlanta scored one more run taking the score to 5 - 2. Atlanta fans in the crowd were screaming with anticipation of blowing the Nationals out of the water in this very important game. There was lots of cheering punctuating by excited barks from one very special dog in attendance.

Bottom of the ninth inning, the Nationals were up and the Atlanta manager decided to bring in a closer to sew up the game. In comes the new pitcher over the quiet protests of the pitcher who had taken his team so far into this game of games that would decide who was the National League East Division Champion. After playing 161 of the 162 games in the regular season, this last game would break the tie between the two teams.

New guy takes his warmup tosses, then toes the rubber on the mound, accepts a sign from the catcher and throws the ball - right into the dirt. Nationals' fans cheer.

Next pitch, the batter sends the ball out past the second baseman who finally gathers it in and throws to first but the runner stands safely on the base having beaten the throw.

Next pitch, the batter strikes out, the runner holds at first. First out.

The pitch to the next batter is popped up for a foul and caught by an infielder before it touches the ground. Second out.

Molly and friends are delirious with glee. Only one more out and the Braves win.

The next batter walks to the plate and takes several practice swings, then steps up to the plate, awaiting the pitch. The pitch is hit and sent over the fence in right center. Homerun. Two runs cross the plate taking the score to 5 - 4.

The next batter fouls off a pitch that wasn't caught. Counts as a strike.

Another pitch, swung at and missed. Strike two.

Third pitch to this batter - swung at and hit to center field at the wall, but the center fielder bungles the play and drops the ball. The runner on first rounds second and races as fast as possible toward third and beats the ball by a fraction of a second. Safe. Now he stands only ninety feet from home plate; if he can make it home, the Nationals would tie the game and still have another out left.

The pitch by a sweating pitcher is sent screaming down the third base line, under the glove of the third baseman, winding up zooming along the line as a fair ball. The runner on third runs like he never has before and easily beats the throw home.

The score is tied 5 - 5 and they still have only two strikes and the last batter stands at second.

The Braves' manager calls time and goes to the mound to talk to the pitcher who nods and nods and apparently convinces the manager that he can get the next man out. The manager returns to the dugout.

Everybody in the stadium was screaming for either one team or the other. The noise was pure bedlam and Roger seemed to enjoy being able to bark as much as he wanted. By now everybody was on their feet so Rog couldn't see what was going on even if he stood up in his seat, but it didn't seem to matter. He was having a blast!

The next pitch. POW! A scorching hit that sizzles through the air into far left field. The fielder catches up with the ball after one bounce and throws it toward the infield with all his might, but the runners at second and third were off at the crack of the bat. The runner at third reaches home plate easily and the runner at second go t a hand onto the plate a second after the ball and was out, but the final score was Nationals 6. Braves 5.

Nationals win and have a chance at going to the World Series! Fornell and his friends were over the moon, hugging and slapping each other on the back, yelling, celebrating. On the field, the Nationals players were going nuts while the Braves trudged disheartedly back to the dugout. Soooo close, but they weren't able to hold their lead. Maybe next year.

Having enjoyed the game more than any words could say, the entire gang walked back to a nice coffee shop near the Yard for a bite to eat and to recount the game amidst a lot of laughter and good-natured jibes and insults between the two sides. Several tables had been pushed together to accommodate everyone, and it was terrific.

Bright-eyed, stepping proud and happy at Molly's side, Roger loved baseball as much as the humans did and he adored going to the ballpark with his beloved mistress to watch the human version of chase-and-catch-the-ball. That he could relate to.

* * *

It was a little over two weeks before Corporal Courtney's request for Compassionate Leave was approved. He packed his gear in his duffle bag and shook hands all around with his buddies, all promising to stay in touch when they got home.

Leaving Major Brighton was more difficult than he had thought and he struggled mightily to keep his emotions under control and refusing tears to get to his eyes. The day his plane was to leave, he nearly lost it when the Major came to see him off.

The Major drew him close in a manly hug, telling him quietly, "Take care of yourself, Jimmy. Take care of your family. Stay in touch with me, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I promise. 'Bye, Major Brighton. Thanks - for bein' here, Sir."

The Major just nodded, then stood tall and straight as he sharply returned the salute given to him by the young corporal for the last time before he hefted the big duffle bag's strap over one shoulder and turned to walk straight to the plane. His next stop would be Germany, then on to Andrews Air Force Base in Maryland. He would process out, then go home to take care of his dad, his brother and the farm. He'd be so glad to get there.

* * *

Tony's team worked steadily on many cases, some easy, others not, but they never forgot the Brighton Case. They still worked on it in odd hours and during down time while they worked on Cold Cases. They were never able to find the one clue that would allow them to solve the case.

Molly wondered if Casey ever thought of her mother. When asked, she responded, "Sometimes, Molly, but I can only remember her as she was. She's gone and my life is a billion times better than it ever was, except when my dad was there to take care of me."

"I'm happy now, Molly. My foster parents are great and I love being with you and Gibbs. Now I know what a real home is and what it feels like to be loved. Nothing can get better than that. I know what I want to do with my life and I love working for it. I'm happy, Molly. And it's because of you."

"No, Casey. It's because you realized that you are capable of anything you want to do. You accepted that you'd have to work for it and are willing to do that. Um, which reminds me. There's something I'd like to discuss with you. Come sit by the fireplace."

"Casey, I have received a great deal of money from the sales of the book Tim and I wrote. If you'll accept, Jethro and I would like to pay for your college education. We'd be so happy to be able to do that for you."

Casey's mouth fell open and tears flooded her eyes as she grabbed Molly in a bone-crunching hug as she sobbed on her shoulder. When she could speak, she accepted so very gratefully. Gibbs watched quietly to one side with his small lopsided smile, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

* * *

At the family farm near Laurel, Maryland, Jimmy Courtney worked hard to bring the condition of the entire farm back up to the standards he'd learned from his father long ago. He replaced sagging fencing, repaired coops, stalls and pens, patched up leaks or holes in roofing, cleaned everything top to bottom, working from daylight to dark.

Dragging his tired body back to the house in the evening, he ate whatever supper his father had managed to prepare, took a shower and fell into bed, repeating it day after day until the farm, the house and all structures stood tall and strong, and were crisply painted. The quarters for all the animals were clean and sweet-smelling - or as sweet-smelling as any could possibly be.

Early the following summer, nearly a year after coming home, Jimmy cranked up the old front-loader and headed out to clear some debris that had accumulated behind the barn. He worked steadily, cleaning and clearing in a methodical pattern. He'd lifted the loader filled with excess dirt that should go into one of the vegetable garden plots when something caught his eye.

What on earth is _that?_ Putting the big machine in neutral and locking the brakes, he dismounted and knelt down, brushing some of the dirt from the area he was interested in. Then he gasped and fell back onto his backside as he stared at the object before him. It was a woman's hand.

No! Oh, no! This - this just couldn't be. Chills raced all over him constantly. His stomach was about to revolt and he was breathing in hard gasps.

Quickly, his shaking hand recovered what had lain hidden for so long, and he backed away. Slowly and clumsily climbing back onto the loader, he simply sat, trying to make his brain engage but shock held him firmly in its grasp.

Without realizing what he was doing, he turned the loaded bucket and dumped it back where he had gotten it.

Driving the machine back to the equipment shed, he parked it and hung the keys on the pegs on the wall, then closed and locked the sturdy shed door.

He walked over to a bale of hay sitting outside the barn that was waiting to be picked up and spread in the clean stalls. His mind operating in automatic, he spread it in the stalls, then sat on another bale and just stared into space, his hands hanging limply between his knees.

 _'Conrad, what have you done?'_

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

Author's Notes: I do hope you've enjoyed this story! Thanks so much for reading it and special thanks to you who have reviewed, followed, favorited and alerted; I appreciate _every single one!_ Hopefully I can complete the next installment in the Series before long. Stay tuned! God bless each one of you! 'Wings

PS: If you want to communicate with me through email, send your email address to me by PM but remember! FanFic won't show it unless you substitute the written word dot for the dots that appear in the address. For example, me attdotcom will go through. :-)

* * *

NCIS

The Carolina Collection

will continue with

Book 3 part 2

coming soon!


End file.
